Beyond the Edge of Reasoning
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: This takes place when Ethan and Theresa are about ready to marry. The tabloid story didn't come out at all. Ethan's still a crane. Gwen is pissed that Theresa has taken her place in Ethan's heart. However, a stranger lurks in the midst.
1. Dreams Come True

Theresa was so nervous. Today was her wedding to Ethan. It had been a few months since he had called off his wedding to Gwen Hotchkiss the socialite of Harmony. She of course didn't take it well and neither had her mother. However, they were out of the picture now. There was nothing they could do to her once she walked down the aisle. She and Ethan were leaving the states after the wedding was over. Ivy had arranged the plans for Ethan. 298 guests were expected to attend the ceremony. Only twenty the guests belonged to Theresa's family. Paloma had come home to attend the wedding and with her she had brought the Wheelers. Pilar had arranged for her sister and her brother to fly out from Puerto Arena as well.

Theresa's bridal party consisted of Whitney, her maid of honor, Kay, Simone, Jessica, and her sister Paloma. Last night they had gone out of town for a bridal shower. Theresa wasn't the only one that was getting married . Sheridan and Luis were having a double wedding with her and Ethan. Sheridan had made Gwen her maid of honor. Sheridan and Theresa had their bridal showers together at an exclusive night club thanks to Ivy. Unfortunately for Theresa, Gwen had to come.

During the shower, each person gave Sheridan and Theresa gifts. Gwen had given Sheridan a new colt. The colt was placed in her stable. She had also gotten Sheridan another colt for Luis. For Theresa, Gwen had gotten her ribbons. Theresa had thanked her and oddly smiled at her.

Ethan was standing in the church sanctuary early the next morning making sure the right flowers were decorating the aisle seats. The ushers and Ethan's best man, Chad, showed up a little bit later. Soon Luis had arrived with his best man, Hank. Sheridan and Theresa would be here soon.

Theresa and Sheridan were escorted to separate rooms to get ready. Their maid of honors accompanied them.

"Sheridan you're so lucky to have someone that loves you as much as Luis loves you." Gwen said.

"Oh Gwen thank you so much. Don't worry; you'll find someone that loves you equally the same. I'm sorry that Ethan didn't feel the same for you as Luis feels for me." Sheridan said.

"That's where you're wrong Sheridan. He did love me as equally as Luis loves you. Theresa just poisoned his mind against me. She's a snake Sheridan. There's nothing good or loving about her. Ethan will see that one day but it'll be too late then. He'll realize just how heartless and evil Theresa is and he'll come back to me." Gwen said angrily.

"Oh Gwen, you can't be serious. You know that he loves Theresa. He dated both of you and he decided that Theresa was the woman that he loved not you. You need to get over this and move on. It's not healthy for you to keep pinning after a man that's going to be married after today." Sheridan said.

"You don't know what it's like to spend years with someone for them to just walk away for the housekeeper's daughter." Gwen said.

"Gwen it's obvious that you and Ethan weren't meant to be. Now it's time to move on and get yourself someone new to love." Sheridan said.

"I will never love anyone else as long as Ethan's around. He'll come back to me. You just wait and see Sheridan. He'll come back." Gwen said.

"Gwen I wouldn't count on that. He and Theresa are leaving for Europe to start over. Ivy made the arrangements last week." Sheridan said.

"What are you talking about? He can't leave until he sees how evil Theresa is and comes back to me." Gwen said.

"Gwen, forget it. You lucked out. I'm sorry but I really don't want to argue about this anymore. Today is my wedding to Luis and I don't want it to be ruined. Now please just stop with all this crazy talk. Ethan's gone from your life. He's marrying Theresa today." Sheridan said.

"You're right. This is all crazy talk. I should stop it and just move on." Gwen said.

"I'm glad you agree. Now I'm going to go talk to Whitney to make sure that everything is alright with Theresa. Will you be okay by yourself?" Sheridan said.

"I'll be fine. Go on ahead and talk to Whitney." Gwen said.

Sheridan left the room.

"Oh Sheridan, you're wrong. Ethan will come back to me. Just wait and see. Soon I'll have what I want the most and Theresa won't ever come between us again." Gwen said.

"Whitney I'm so excited. I can't wait to walk down the aisle. I'm finally going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane and there's nothing that Gwen can do to stop me." Theresa said.

"Honey, I'm glad your dream is finally going to come true. However, I'd still be concerned about Gwen. She's not going to let you just have Ethan without a fight." Whitney said.

"Do you think she's going to do something to stop my wedding to Ethan?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you need to be careful of Gwen and her mother." Whitney said.

"I'm not worried about them. They can't do anything now." Theresa said.

"Honey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go use the bathroom. Just stay away from Gwen until I come back. The last thing I need is to pull her off of you." Whitney said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Whitney said.

The door to Theresa's dressing room opened. Theresa turned around expecting to see Sheridan or Whitney but instead she found Gwen.

"What do you want Gwen?" Theresa asked.

"I want to talk to you about Ethan." Gwen said.

"I'm not in the mood. As you can see, I'm busy getting ready for my wedding to Ethan." Theresa said.

"I'm so sick of you acting like Ethan loves you." Gwen said.

"Gwen I don't have to act. He does love me. He's marrying me. Now get out. I have a lot to do and you are just cutting into my time." Theresa said.

"I'm not going anywhere Theresa. I won't let scum like you ruin mine and Ethan's happiness." Gwen said.

"Gwen, Ethan and I are going to marry in less than an hour and then we are going to go off on our honey moon." Theresa said.

"I've heard. I also heard that you and Ethan are leaving for Europe as well." Gwen said.

"That's right Gwen. We are getting far away from Harmony to start our lives over." Theresa said.

"I won't let you take Ethan away from me." Gwen said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Theresa asked.

"You'll see." Gwen said.

Theresa turned back around to put her diamond earrings on. She raised her arm but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She fell to the floor unconscious. Gwen freaked out at what just happened. Theresa had made her so mad that she pulled out the sedative her mother gave her to take after ceremony to relieve her stress and stabbed her. All of the sudden someone was outside the door knocking. Gwen looked around the room to find a place to hide her. She spotted a small closet and shoved Theresa in there. She opened up the door and saw Ethan standing out there looking suspicious.

"What's going on in here?" Ethan asked.

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Gwen asked back.

"Well, I heard a loud noise in here. Are you and Theresa fighting?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, Theresa isn't even in here and the loud noise you heard was me. I accidently fell down." Gwen said.

"Okay. Well, where is Theresa at?" Ethan asked.

"I believe she went to the bathroom." Gwen said.

"I can't wait to see her." Ethan said.

Ethan left the room and Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's cell.

"Hello." Rebecca said.

"Mother, I need your help." Gwen said.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Rebecca asked.

"I need you to clean up a mess for me." Gwen said.

"Does this have to do with Theresa?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes it does." Gwen said.

"I'll be right there sweetheart. Don't worry; mommy will take care of everything." Rebecca said with a sadistic smile planted on her face.


	2. Mother Will Fix it All

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Theresa were fighting, something I told you not to do, and you ended up stabbing her with the needle I gave you." Rebecca said.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. I didn't mean to but she pissed me off so much mother that I couldn't help but stab her." Gwen said.

"Okay lock the door. I need to examine how badly you hurt her." Rebecca said.

Gwen locked the door and Rebecca went over to the closet and pulled Theresa out.

"Oh Gwen you stabbed her pretty hard. She's bleeding all over her dress. Damn it Gwen. I asked you not to do anything crazy. Theresa was going to get what was coming to her tonight at the wedding reception." Rebecca said.

"Mother, it would have been too late then. She would have been married to Ethan tonight. I don't want her united with my husband in anyway. Besides that, they were planning on sneaking off to Europe. Who's to say that they would have even showed up." Gwen said.

"Okay, let's not cry about it anymore. I'll just have to up the plans. Okay get me something to tie her up with." Rebecca said.

Gwen looked around until she found Theresa's purse. She opened it and found the ribbons she had given her.

"Mother! Look, there are the ribbons I gave her. You can use these." Gwen said.

"Okay now rip part of her dress." Rebecca said.

"What for?" Gwen asked.

"We need something to gag her mouth with." Rebecca said.

Gwen ripped a piece off of Theresa's dress and handed it to her mother. She stuffed it into Theresa's mouth. She then tied Theresa's hands and feet up with the ribbon.

"I've got this funny feeling that something is wrong with Theresa." Whitney said.

"Whitney, I'm sure that Theresa is fine. You're probably just nervous for her. That's all." Pilar said.

"No it's not that. It's Gwen. I'm just worried that Gwen and Theresa are going to face each other before the wedding." Whitney said.

"Whitney I talked to Gwen this morning and she said that she wouldn't talk to Theresa until after the ceremony." Sheridan said.

"Are you guys serious? Gwen is pissed that Theresa stole her wedding day to Ethan. She isn't going to step aside and let Theresa have him." Whitney said.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing; we were just talking about Theresa and Gwen." Whitney said.

"I just saw Gwen in Theresa's room. I thought something was going on because I heard a loud crashing noise. I asked Gwen what was going on but she said she had fallen." Ethan said.

"So much for her staying away from Theresa today." Whitney said.

"Mother what are you going to do with her?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see. Just go out there and distract everyone. Get them into the sanctuary." Rebecca demanded.

"Yes mother." Gwen said and left.

"Okay now I have to dispose of you before anyone comes looking for you." Rebecca said.

"It's a little too late for that Rebecca." Whitney said.

"Whitney, Ethan, and Sheridan what are you doing in here? I thought Gwen was going to find you guys. She had something important to tell you guys." Rebecca said.

"Well, we went looking for Gwen after Ethan told us that she was left alone here with Gwen." Whitney said.

"Well, she's not here." Rebecca said.

"You know Rebecca I find it funny that we can't find Theresa anywhere but we find Gwen coming out of this room and you here all alone. So Rebecca why don't you tell us what's going on right now." Whitney said.

"Okay I'll tell you everything." Rebecca said in a panic.

"Well, we're waiting." Whitney said.

Rebecca didn't know what to do. Whitney was standing there firmly waiting for an explanation. She knew she couldn't say that she was congratulating Theresa because no one would buy it. That sedative would be wearing off in another half an hour. If she didn't get them out of here soon, Theresa would wake up and tell everyone what Gwen did to her.

Rebecca's prayers were answered. Just as she was about to say something utterly stupid, the fire alarm went off along with the sprinklers. Everyone began to scream and flee the church. Rebecca turned towards the closet. She was about to open it when Whitney grabbed her arm and escorted her outside with everyone else. Gwen looked at her mother impatiently but was then escorted out by Ethan as well.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got out safely with the rest of us Mrs. Hotchkiss." Whitney said.

"Whitney, I'm real worried now. Theresa didn't even come outside when the alarm went off. She could still be in there." Ethan said.

"Did you just say that my sister is still in there?" Luis asked.

"Yes Luis, I did. We've been looking all over for her. The alarm went off and everyone fled the church. Everyone except for Theresa." Ethan said.

Rebecca pulled Gwen to the side.

"My dear, that was absolutely genius of you to do. How did you get the sprinklers to go off though?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh that's easy, I set a small fire in the trash can in the lady's bathroom." Gwen said happily.

"You did what?" Rebecca asked again in disbelief.

"You heard me mother." Gwen said proudly.

"Gwen did you forget that Theresa is still tied up and gagged?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh mother, what have I done? I'll be arrested for murder." Gwen said.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry. I'm sure the fire hasn't gotten out of hand." Rebecca said.

"Everyone I have some terrible news. The fire has gotten out of hand." Father Lonigin said.

"Oh dear! I think you could be arrested for murder now." Rebecca said.

"Mother the game is up. We need to tell Ethan and Luis about Theresa." Gwen said.

"No we don't. Gwen we have the perfect opportunity to get what w e want here. Don't you get it? If Theresa burns to death in that fire, Ethan will be all yours for the taking. You'll finally be able to marry the man of your dreams." Rebecca said.

"Mother, I wouldn't care so much if it were you that set the church on fire because then I wouldn't be blamed. Mother I can't let myself be responsible for another death." Gwen said.

"Oh Gwen would you stop whinning. Shila deserved what she got. She tried to take Ethan away from you and she almost succeed." Rebecca said.

"I don't want to talk about her. She's not even around anymore." Gwen said.

"Then stop talking about her. You're the one that brought her up. Just be thankful that Theresa will be out of your life for good." Rebecca said.

"Father, Theresa could be in there." Ethan said.

"Son, I'm sorry for that. If she is in there, she's already dead." Father Lonigan said.

"No, Father I won't believe that. I'm going in there and I'm going to save her." Ethan said.

"So am I." Luis said.

"And me too." Sam said.

"You can count me in as well." TC said.

"Mother, Ethan, Luis, Sam, and TC are going in there. Not only will I be responsible for one death but four lives as well." Gwen said.

"We got to get Theresa out of there before it's too late. Give my cell Gwen. I'm going to make a phone call to someone who can help us." Rebecca said.

"Who are you going to call?" Gwen asked.

"Alistair Crane that's who. He'll get Theresa out threw the window before the fire gets to her." Rebecca said.

"Mother you're a genius." Gwen said.

Theresa began to slowly awake. She opened her eyes and could only see smoke. She began to have trouble breathing. She tried to scream for help but soon realized that she was tied up and gagged. She began to kick her feet against the closet door. Suddenly she heard Luis and Ethan's voice. She tried to cry out but couldn't. She saw the closet door open all the way and found a man standing there. He picked her up gently and climbed out the window with her. He didn't untie her though. Instead he got into a black limo and drove off. Theresa's life was about to change forever.


	3. The Man in Disguise

"Mother, none of them have come out yet. If Ethan, Luis, Sam, and TC die it'll all be my fault." Gwen cried out.

"You forgot about Theresa." Rebecca said.

"I can't worry about her now. Ethan's in there trying to save her and he could die. I may never get a chance to be with him now. He and Theresa will be together forever in Heaven and I'll be left here on my own with you." Gwen said.

"Oh deary, it's not as bad as you're making it to be. Besides, Theresa and Ethan won't be together in Heaven because Theresa will be in hell for stealing Ethan away from you." Rebecca said.

"And I'll be there for killing five people mother." Gwen said.

"Well, that is true." Rebecca replied.

"Look here comes someone right now." Gwen said.

"It's Sam and TC. Where is Ethan and Luis?" Rebecca asked.

"They haven't come out yet. The fire is getting real bad. We won't have a church anymore. Oh God please don't let my baby and Luis die in that fire." Pillar said.

"Well, your daughter deserves to burn to death for what she did to my Gwen." Rebecca said.

"She's right Pillar." Gwen said.

"Shut-up both of you. Gwen you should feel ashamed for what you are saying. You know I use to think highly of you. I know Theresa and Ethan's union must be painful for you but regardless of your feelings towards my daughter, I've always felt like you were a classy well-bred woman. However, these comments you are making about my daughter are just showing me how wretched and vile you are." Pillar said.

"Pillar I'm sorry but your daughter stole Ethan from me the night before our wedding. She's an evil hideous bitch." Gwen said.

"Gwen she might be a lot of things but let us not forget what you did." Pillar said.

"What did I do Pillar? I'm the victim in all of this." Gwen yelled.

"No Gwen you're not. You tried to kill my daughter. You locked me in a closet and then took a bat to my house. You told her over and over that you were going to kill her. Gwen that's what a hideous bitch does. You Gwen are a hideous bitch." Pillar said.

"Well, Pillar why don't you come over here and tell that to my face. I promise you won't live to see the next day if you do. Kind of like your daughter." Gwen said in a threatening tone.

"Gwen I can promise you one thing. I'm not like Theresa. I will and can fight back. I will kick your ass if you lay one finger on me. You know what I think? I think you set the fire. I think you hurt my Theresa in some way and then set the church on fire and because of you my Theresa may not be the only one to die today. The love of your supposed pathetic life may die as well." Pillar said.

"You know I am so sick and..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU. THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THAT CHURCH FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES. THERESA COULD BE DEAD AND LUIS AND ETHAN MAY BE ALSO." Whitney screamed through the tears.

"Whitney's right. This is no place to discuss this right now. There are lives to be thinking about right now." Simone said.

Everyone watched as the fire department hurried inside. A few minutes later a weak Luis came out of the fire. He was all black and coughing profusely. Ethan was still no where to be found. A couple minutes had passed and still no sign. Whitney, Pillar, and Gwen started to cry uncontrollably. Finally, two fireman came out with Ethan. They were carrying him out. He was unconscious. However, there was no Theresa. The chief explained that there was no sign of a young woman. If she had been in there, the fire would have already killed her. The church roof began to collapse.

"Ethan are you alright?" Gwen said frantically.

"No, I'm not. My fiance is missing and our wedding is ruined. I have no clue where she could be. She could have burned to death in that fire Gwen." Ethan said.

"Ethan I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Gwen asked.

"Just leave me alone Gwen." Ethan said.

"Oh Ethan! I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved Theresa." Ivy cried.

"Mother, she can't be dead. I will never believe that she's dead." Ethan said.

Theresa had fallen unconscious, since the mysterious man had pulled her from the fire. Now she was beginning to open her eyes again. A man in a hat and sunglasses was sitting across from her in the limo.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"In a limo. I hope it's not too much." The man said.

"I'm getting married soon. I need to get to the church." Theresa said.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen today. We're almost at the airport. So why don't you go ahead and close your eyes. We have a long flight ahead of us." He said.

"Where are you taking me? Are you planning on killing me." Theresa asked.

"Everything will be revealed to you soon. Now close your eyes and rest. We have along flight ahead of us.

They all went back to Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Everyone was crying except for Ethan. He was too busy pacing the house up and down. Whitney got up and moved to the window. She looked outside at all the children running by. Today was suppose to be a happy day filled with joy. Instead, she had lost her best friend in a fire accident. Whitney looked around until she caught something shinning by the closet. She walked over to the closet to see what it was.

"Oh my GOD!!!!!!" Whitney exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ethan asked frantically.

"It's Theresa earring." Whitney said.

"She must have dropped it on her way out." Pillar said.

"No she didn't. She was putting these on when I left the room." Whitney said.

"Yeah so what?" Ethan asked.

"She had them both at the church. She was showing them off. Don't you get it? Theresa must have come back here. She's not dead. She's alive." Whitney said.


	4. The Mystery

"Where am I? Theresa said groggily.

"Well, you're in a bed." The man said.

"I know that but what am I doing in this bed. I got to go. I'm going to be late for my wedding." Theresa said.

"Oh you didn't hear? The weddings off for good." The man replied.

"Theresa had these earrings on at the church. She must have escaped the church and came back here." Whitney said.

"Whitney are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"I'm positive. I know because we were almost late to the church. She had to run back inside and grab these earrings." Whitney said.

"Maybe she grabbed another set of earrings instead." Ethan replied.

"Ethan are you listening to me? Theresa came back for these particular earrings." Whitney said again.

"Well, if that's what you believe..."

"Hold on a second. Someone's at the door." Ethan said.

"Ethan, are you alright? I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry about what happened to Theresa. I know you cared about her deeply." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I didn't just care about her I loved her and she's not dead." Ethan replied.

"What do you mean she's not dead?" Gwen asked.

"We mean she's not dead Gwen. She came back here." Whitney said.

"What proof do you have that Theresa came back here?" Gwen asked.

"We found her earrings on the floor. The earrings she had at the church early this morning before that unexpected fire." Whitney said.

"Oh I see. Will you all excuse me. I need to go make a quick phone call." Gwen said.

"You can use the new phone in the kitchen. I had to get a new phone after you bashed my other one in with a bat." Pilar said.

"Pilar, I've already apologized for that. Remember, Ethan was stolen from me and I was out of my mind at the time." Gwen said.

"Gwen, now's the not the time for your sob story. Theresa is alive and we need to find her. Go make your phone call." Ethan said.

"I didn't mean to cause such a scene." Gwen said innocently.

"I'm sure you didn't." Whitney replied.

"Whitney just let her go make her call. Fighting isn't going to help us find Theresa. She could have been hurt and went to get help." Ethan said.

"Mother, it's me Gwen. You're not going to believe this. Theresa is alive. How did you get her out of that church so quickly?" Gwen asked.

"I never got her out of that church. When I called Alistair up for help he just laughed at me. I'm sorry Gwen but you killed Theresa and if anyone finds out you'll be going to jail for a very long time." Rebecca said.

"Well, that can't be. Theresa's earrings were found in her house. When I went in there to tell her off, she had the earrings in her hands. Now they're on the floor in Pilar's house." Gwen said.

"Well if she got out of the fire, it wasn't by my doing or Alistair's." Rebecca said.

"If it wasn't you than who was it? Who saved that bitch from burning to death?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know honey, but if she remembers that you sedated her it's all over for you Gwen. They'll put two and two together and your life will be over." Rebecca said.

"Mother I wasn't trying to kill Theresa. I was trying to help us with an escape route." Gwen said.

"Well, the cops and Ethan won't see it that way." Rebecca said.

"Why couldn't she just stay dead? This isn't fair. I never get what I want." Gwen said.

"I know honey. This is all that little tramps fault." Rebecca said.

"Mother I couldn't agree with you more. Ethan and I were in love. We should be married right now. I should be pregnant with his child right now. I was suppose to be the mother of the next Crane heirs. Ethan and I have tons of memories together and yet Theresa was able to trick him into thinking he loved her. How is it possible that someone like Theresa could destroy someone like me?" Gwen asked her mother.

"Darling, they're all the same. They're pieces of trash. They don't care what they have to do to get a rich man's money." Rebecca said.

"Well, I know what I have to do to make sure that they all believe that Theresa is dead." Gwen said.

"Well whatever it is that you've decided to do, it better be good. Just make sure that no one tries to blame you for this." Rebecca said adamantly.

"Mother, I'm a Hotchkiss. We're fighters to the end." Gwen said.

"You're right about that." Rebecca said.

"No, the wedding isn't off. Ethan and I are getting married today. What time is it?" Theresa asked nervously.

"It's six o'clock." The man said.

"Oh, that's good. I still got time to get to the church. The ceremony doesn't start until later." Theresa said.

"Wow, you're really out of it. It's not six in the morning it's six at night." The man said.

"You mean I missed my own wedding? What am I going to do?" Theresa asked.

"You don't remember what happened. That's kind of funny." The man said.

"Know I don't remember what happened. What's going on?" Theresa asked.

"Well, let's see. You and Gwen got into a fight right before your wedding. By the way, that totally worked out in my favor. She stabbed you in the back with a sedative. You passed out and she freaked. Then she dumped you in the closet. She and her mother were trying to figure out how to get you out of the closet so Gwen, being the idiot that she is, set the church on fire. Of course, it got out of hand and everyone fled the church. I came in and rescued you from burning to death." The man said.

"Well, thank you." Theresa said.

"Oh you're welcome. However, the story doesn't stop there. You see I didn't rescue you to give you back to your family. I kidnapped you Theresa. Right now we're in a luxury suite in a hotel near the airport." The man said.

"What's going on? Are you planning on kill me?" Theresa asked.

"Oh Theresa my dear, don't worry about what I'm going to do. I don't want to hurt you. No, you see I need you." The man said.

"What do you need me for?" Theresa asked.

"In time, you'll see. Now get some sleep. It's going to be a long flight." The man said.

"Why can't I move?" Theresa asked.

"I had to give you a drug to paralyze you. Don't worry though, it'll ware off in 24 hours." The man said.

"Okay we need to get to the hospital. Theresa maybe hurt badly. I'll get the car and Pilar you call the hospital." Ethan said.

"Hey you guys wait a minute. I have something important to tell you." Gwen said.

"So you're willing to admit to the fact that you tried to kill my baby?" Pilar asked.

"Pilar I'm sorry for your lost, but I didn't set that fire. I think you're jumping to conclusions though." Gwen said.

"Gwen, did you not here us before? We found her earrings. She's alive and we have to get to her now." Whitney said.

"If Theresa were alive, then why did she just take off to the hospital? Why wouldn't she call someone first and tell them that she was alright? You guys need to just face facts and realize that Theresa didn't make it out of that church." Gwen said.

"She's right. I just called the hospital Ethan. No one has checked into the hospital in the past four hours. Besides that, no one has come in from the fire. Eve checked around. There's no sign of Theresa. It's time we faced facts. Theresa's dead and she's not coming back. I'm so sorry Ethan." Pilar began to cry out.

"It's not your fault Pilar. Don't cry." Ethan said.

He ran over to hug the woman he considered to be like a second mother to him. Whitney bowed her head in grief. Luis got up furiously and walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing Luis?" Pilar asked her son.

"I'm calling the police station. I'm going to find Theresa's murderer and then I'm going to kill them with my bare hands." Luis said.

"Did you hear that, Gwen?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, I did and I believe that Luis needs to make this person pay." Gwen said.

The man that kidnapped Theresa had big plans for the Cranes.


	5. Disappointments and Surprises

It was becoming more clearer to her. She had indeed been kidnapped by some man. At first she thought this was some kind of ransom demand but then it became crystal clear to her what this really was. Gwen just couldn't take that she had won Ethan's heart so she had her kidnapped. She probably was planning on holding her here until she and Ethan found their love again and married. That had to be Gwen's plan. No she was sure it was Gwen's plan and when that man came back he would sorry for locking her up.

9;He walked up the stairs slowly with a wicked smile on his face. This plan was just too good. It was so good he didn't believe he'd actually thought it up. Theresa was probably up their thinking it was Gwen that kidnapped her and was planning on destroying her life when it really was his doing. All of it was his doing, Gwen just played into his hands like the moron she was. What Theresa didn't realize was the fact that Gwen's actions would ultimately help him destroy Ethan and Theresa forever. The only problem now was handling Theresa but as soon as he tamed her all would be fine.

9;"Good morning my dear Theresa! How are we doing this fine morning?" He asked.

9;Before he couldn't do anything, Theresa was up from her bed attacking him. Fortunately, she was too weak to do anything. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. He took the strings from his pockets and tied her to the bed. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to do that.

9;"Now Theresa, that's no way to treat your host!" He exclaimed.

9;"Listen you sick bastard! Ethan is going to find me. You think kidnapping me and tying me down to this bed is going to stop Ethan from finding me? Well, you're wrong. Ethan is already looking for me and once he finds me you'll be spending the rest of your life behind bars." Theresa said.

9;"Really? Is that a fact?" He asked.

9;"It is. You and that psycho bitch Gwen will be rotting in jail forever." Theresa said.

9;"I guess that'd happen if he was looking for you but I'm sorry he's too busy right now.

;"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked..

9;"He thinks you're dead." He said with a smile.

9;"No, he doesn't. You're just saying that." Theresa said.

9;"He thinks you died in that fire." He said.

9;

9;"Oh mother this plan is perfect. There's no way that Ethan will not be able to deny his love for me now. I thought Theresa being dead was the icing on the cake but this is just too good to be true." Gwen said with a huge grin.

9;"I know my darling. Theresa's out of the picture and you are one step away from getting everything you deserve and so much more." Rebecca said.

9;"Mother you've made my dreams come true. There's no way Ethan won't take me back now." Gwen said.

9;"I know my dear. Now go find you're soon-to-be husband and give him this present. He'll forget all about Theresa as soon as he sees this. Afterwards, I want you to come find me at the country club. I've got some board meeting to attend but I'll be waiting there for you." Rebecca said.

9;"Don't worry mother. I'll go to the country club as soon as I go get Ethan back." Gwen said.

9;"We'll start reinventing your wedding as soon as you get back. Sheridan can be your bride's maid this time because there's no way in hell she's getting married to Luis." Rebecca said.

9;"What are you talking about mother?" Gwen asked.

9;"Oh nothing darling. I was just commenting to myself." Rebecca said.

9;"Well, I was thinking that Sheridan and I could have a double wedding. I mean that's the way it should have been to begin with." Gwen said.

9;"Well, if that were to happen who would be your maid of honor?" Rebecca asked.

9;"I don't know. Maybe I could get Whitney or Pilar to be my maid of honor." Gwen said.

9;"Gwen you can't be serious?" Rebecca asked.

9;"Well, I mean we were fine until Theresa came into the picture. I mean it's all Theresa's fault that they don't like me but now that she's dead, they'll want to be friends with me again." Gwen said.

9;"Gwen you can't be that stupid; Whitney was Theresa's best friend and Pilar was her mother. They think you killed Theresa. They're not going to ever do you a favor. I think you better ask one of your sorority sisters to be your maid of honor." Rebecca said.

9;"Yeah I guess you're right." Gwen said.

9;"Now go find Ethan. Go make him happy that you are still in his life." Rebecca said.

9;He came back up to see her. He had given her a tiny sedative to calm her down. This time he brought with him a TV and a VCR. As soon as Theresa saw him, she became alert and sat right up. He smiled at her and turned on the TV. Theresa sat their and watched as he whistled and played around with the TV.

9;"What do you want now?" Theresa asked.

9;"Well, I wanted to show you that you and Ethan are over now." He said.

9;"No, we aren't. He knows that Gwen kidnapped me. It's just a matter of time before he comes looking for me. I know it is." Theresa said.

9;"Well, you can see for yourself." He said.

9;On the screen was Ethan sitting on the beach thinking. Theresa could tell by his eyes that he was very upset. He really did believe that she was dead. The man looked over at her and could see the hope in her eyes begin to fade. He was finally winning. Theresa would succumb soon.

9;Theresa watched as Gwen came running up to Ethan with a present in his hands.

9;"Ethan, I've been looking all over for you. I'm so glad I found you. I've got something I want to give to you." Gwen said.

9;"Gwen I'm not in the mood right now." Ethan said.

9;"Ethan I don't care. You need something to cheer you up. So here...this is for you." Gwen said.

9;Ethan took the present from her hands and opened it. Inside the box, was a framed picture of him and Gwen taken at the country club years ago. It was just after they won the yachting contest. Ethan smiled but handed it back to Gwen.

9;"Ethan, what's wrong? Why are you handing this picture back to me?" Gwen asked.

9;"Gwen, I just lost Theresa. I don't want to go down memory lane with you. I'm sorry Gwen but it's about time I be honest with you." Ethan said.

9;"About what?" Gwen asked nervously.

9;"Gwen I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else. I just don't love you the way you want me to. I never have and I never will. Yeah sure we seemed close but we bothknow that it was because I was pressured into getting to know you. Gwen I proposed to you because I was being pressured by my father and you. So I proposed but as it turns out, Theresa came along and I realized that I didn't care enough about you to marry you. Now Theresa is dead. I know you think I want you back but the truth is I don't. I just want you to stay away from me. I don't even want to be friends with you right now. Gwen, I'm going to marry someone I love not someone I was pressured into loving. I'm sorry but that's the truth now please leave me alone." Ethan said.

9;Gwen began to cry and quickly ran away from Ethan. She had to tell her mother everything.

9;


	6. Fooled

He rushed back to his office after that poor showing by Ethan Crane. He almost had her convinced. He was sure that Ethan would have done the opposite and recommitted himself to Gwen and their future. Instead, he told her that he would have nothing to do with Gwen anymore. Theresa would never believe that Ethan would ever move on and now it was clear that she would never loose hope in him finding her. Why did she have to complicate things? Well, if there was one thing he had learned it was that little defeats only made up part of the battle. Ethan had caught him off guard but that was only a minor set back. Theresa would soon loose hope after days passed into weeks and weeks into months and months into years! If she was going to do it the easy way, then he would just have to force her into submission.

Theresa knew that Ethan hadn't given up on her. He had to know that deep down she was still alive and she was waiting for him to rescue her from this evil, but attractive, kidnapper. Who was this man and what did he want from her? He obviously had a bitter hatred for her and Ethan's love so maybe he was Gwen's ex-lover and he couldn't get over Gwen's obsession for Theresa's fiancé.

The phone rang in his office. He looked at it suspiciously before picking it up. He heard the woman's cold voice on the other end and clinched his jaw nervously. She never called unless she had a feeling he was up to something; in which case, she was right. He was up to something but it wasn't any of her concern.

Gwen raced to the country club with tears streaming down her face. She had gotten rid of Theresa and Ethan still couldn't get over her. It was like she was going to be haunted by Theresa forever. She saw her mother sitting with other prominent families in Harmony. Swinging open the door, she marched passed the butler and right to her mothers table. Mrs. Adams looked up at the saddened Gwen and over to an angered Rebecca Hotchkiss.

"My dear what is wrong with you?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Everything is wrong Mrs. Adams." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll leave you to your mother to talk about whatever is troubling you." Mrs. Adams said.

"What the hell is your problem Gwen? Why do you look like you just died?" Rebecca asked.

Gwen whipped the tears from her face and looked at her mother, "I've tried everything mother. I killed Theresa and set Ethan free and still he thinks about her. He even told me he doesn't want to be my friend and that he never really loved me. How could he say something so hurtful?"

"He actually told you that he didn't want to be your friend?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh but it's much worse than that mother. He told me that I was never his true love and that I could never make him happy, and that I needed to move on with my life." Gwen said.

"This is all Theresa's fault. She poisoned his mind against you. This is going to take more work than I thought. We need to do something drastic to get Ethan back." Rebecca said.

"What could we possibly do to get Ethan's mind off Theresa?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know darling but we've got to work fast." Rebecca said.

Whitney sat alone in the Book Café enjoying a cup of tea and thinking about Theresa's death. The newspapers had called it a tragedy but Whitney knew better. Whitney knew that those earrings had to have been planted there. However, she didn't know the motive behind it. Maybe Theresa was still alive and someone had kidnapped her. Whitney then realized that didn't sound reasonable at all. Who would want to kidnap Theresa besides Gwen?

Ethan was going to go past the Book Café when he saw Whitney inside reading the newspaper. He walked inside, hung his coat up, and proceeded over to Whitney's table. The waitress came over with a menu but he waved her away and pulled the paper out of Whitney's hand. She looked at him gave him a small smile and continued on reading the paper.

"Whitney, I was wondering if you would like to go to Theresa's house with me. The funeral is tonight and I wanted to be there for Pilar." Ethan had said.

"Actually Ethan I have something to do first. I'll catch up to you later." Whitney said.

"Whitney, what's going on?" Ethan asked her.

Whitney didn't want to tell him about her new theory concerning Theresa, "Nothing's wrong Ethan. I just have some things I need to do first." Whitney said.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Ethan said.

It was already lunch time. He couldn't believe how fast time had gone. Everything seemed to be quiet upstairs. Theresa's screaming and punching the wall had ceased. She was still too weak to be a real threat to him. When she became strong was when he was going to have to worry about what to do with her. He knew what she was like. He had witnessed himself. Gwen was no match for Theresa but then again he wasn't Gwen.

He rose from his office and headed for the elevator that led downstairs to the kitchen. Her lunch was already made up on a platter along with Dinner and breakfast for the next day. As he got into the elevator he heard noise coming from outside the mansion. He dropped Theresa's food in the hallway and proceeded down to office look out the window. There was nothing there. He thought that it had been his imagination playing tricks on him and proceeded to Theresa's room.

Opening the door, he found the young woman curled up on the bed fast asleep. He went to the closet and pulled out two quilts and covered her up. It was chilly outside and he didn't need her getting sick and needing a doctor; no one could know that he had a woman here. It would look too suspicious.

Theresa lay their silently and still as he grabbed the quilts from the closet. She saw that he had left her door wide open and waited for her opportunity to break free. He was now covering her up and turning the other way when she pulled the quilt off and walked quietly behind him. Shrieking, she threw the cover her kidnapper and stepped over him for the door.

He knew he should have given her a sedative. She was too feisty and smart. However, he was much smarter than he let on. Darting up, he tore the cover off of his face and bolted for the door. She was running down the long hallway rather sheepishly. It wasn't long before he had caught up to her and tackled her to the floor. He thought that it would be easy to drag her back to her room but she once again proved him wrong. Instead of kicking and screaming like most hostages she dug her nails into his skin until he yelled in pain. If that wasn't bad enough, she followed up with deep bite into his arm. His grip loosened on her allowing her to get up.

In a fit of rage and pain, he tackled her once again. This time he pinned her on her stomach with both of her wrists held firmly down to the cold floor. He began to breath very hard as the pain and blood seeped from his body. Tears had swelled up in his eyes. He couldn't sit there sulking in his pain for long. Theresa was already wiggling free of his weakened grip. That's when she began to kick and scream at the top of lungs until finally broke free and kicked him in the stomach. He couldn't get up. His breathing became shallow as Theresa made her way down the hall.

Theresa looked around but couldn't find her way to another staircase. She couldn't go back the other way. She was sure he had recovered from the struggle and would be more than pissed at her attempted escape. She was beginning to loose hope when she saw the elevator behind her. She moved cautiously towards it. She was afraid that too much noise would alert her attacker to presence.

She thought she was genius. The one time he had actually let his guard down proved to be fatal for his plan. He took the back path. He knew where she was. He had seen her on the security camera in his office. That's when he made sure to shut down the elevators. It would only be a matter of time before she was back in her room.

Theresa made it to the elevator. She pushed the button to release the door but it didn't budge. All she wanted to do was to get out of here and tell Ethan that she wasn't dead and that someone had kidnapped her and that Gwen was probably behind it. With a quick sigh, he was tackling her to the ground. Smacking her head on the carpeted wooden floor, she blacked out without another struggle.

He rolled off of his hostage and breathed a sigh of relief before whipping the sweat from his brow. Damn, she was strong! It was obvious he was going to have to move her to room on the 4th level. She'd be much more secure up there. The man looked down at the fresh blood seeping from his wounds. He had two things to do now. First he had to make sure that Theresa had no way to escape and then he had to get to a hospital rather quickly.

Whitney Russell made her way to the rundown church where her friend had died. There had to be some kind of evidence that the police had missed when searching the grounds after the fire. Maybe Theresa really wasn't dead. As Whitney walked around she noticed a shinny jewel in the ground. Maybe it was the miracle she was looking for after all. Whitney walked over there and looked around in the snow for the objects whereabouts until she saw something that anstonished her. It was the other earring that Theresa had been putting minutes before her wedding. Gwen had convinced everyone that it must've been a different pair of earrings but here was proof that Theresa was wearing those earrings. Which meant only one thing, Theresa was alive and missing after all.


	7. Captivative

Dr. Sara Lawrence had seen some bad cuts before but this time she was totally stumped. The man she was treating said he had been bitten by his dog but it looked like he had been bitten by a person. She looked at him cautiously until he gave her that sly smile she had seen from other men his age. However sly it was, she did have to admit that he was mighty fine.

Dr. Lawrence herself was too old for him but she was sure that he had to have some beautiful woman waiting at home for him. There was no way he wasn't taken. She was definitely sure of that. Still, there was no harm in looking at this captivating young man.

"So, tell me how your dog managed to get your arm so badly?" She asked him.

"Well, I was playing kind of rough with her and all of the sudden she just grabbed on and wouldn't let go. When I finally got her off of me I noticed how badly she had gotten me." He said.

"Well mister, you're really lucky that she didn't grab you any harder. You're going to need stitches but you should be fine." Dr. Lawrence said.

"That's just great. Well, I guess it could have been worse." He said.

"Yeah you're right about that. So tell me, what does your gal have to say about this." She asked him.

He looked at her with amusement. He could tell that the doctor fancied him a great deal but fucking her wasn't top priority on his list of things to do.

"Oh well my gal doesn't have much to say about it. She's too tied up with her own life right now. I wouldn't want to put this on her as well."

"I see," said Dr. Lawrence.

"Yeah well, I need to be getting back home now. I've got a lot of things on my mind." He said.

"Yeah well, I want you to come back in for a follow up in a couple of weeks." Dr. Lawrence said.

"Well, if you're the one doing the follow up, I definitely will be back in." He said.

"Have a nice day." Dr. Lawrence said.

"I sure will." He said.

He left the Dr.'s office as soon as he could. Leaving them with false information about his whereabouts wasn't hard; however, convincing the doctor about his bite was a bit of a challenge. He could tell that she knew it wasn't a dog that had bitten him. If she opened up her mouth to anyone he would put an end to her rather quickly. Nothing could stand in his way of total and complete revenge over Ethan and Theresa.

He arrived home rather quickly but suspiciously. He had to remain suspicious for the rest of Theresa's stay with him. After what Theresa did last time, there was no way that he could allow the same screw-up again. No, this time it was going to be different. Theresa was just going to have to learn the hard way. That was why he had taken it upon himself to move her up to the 4th floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Theresa awoke she found that the scenery had changed quite a bit. Her bed was a bit bigger and there was a bathroom off to the side. In fact the whole room was huge. There was also a window in the bathroom. Theresa weakly ran to the bathroom to see outside. When she got there she found herself utterly disappointed. For all around her were woods and snow. Theresa slumped over in the bath tub. It had finally become clear to her that she wasn't getting out of here. It was time to give up.

The man peeped into the bathroom to see Theresa crying in the tub. Her hands were pulled neatly over her face. She had finally cracked. He carefully walked into the bathroom and put his hand on Theresa's shoulder. She looked up at him. He offered her his hand and she took it.

"That's my girl." He said.

"I want to go home right now." Theresa said.

"I'm sure you do but you've been really bad and I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished." He said.

"You've punished me enough. Ethan thinks I'm dead and so does my family. What more do you want from me?" Theresa said.

He looked down at her and gave her a small evil smile. Theresa looked at him with caution. The man then led her out of the bathroom and back to her bed where he covered her up.

"Now be a good girl and go back to sleep. I think when I come back to check on you later, we'll watch a movie and get to know each other a little better." He said.

Theresa was already fast asleep. The medication he had given her had already taken affect. Theresa wouldn't be awake for at least another four hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan and Whitney sat in the Book Café drinking coffee and waiting for the others to arrive.

"Whitney, what's going on?" Ethan asked her.

"I have some really good news." Whitney said.

"What is this about?" Ethan asked.

"It's about Theresa. I think that she may still be alive." Whitney said.

"Whitney, we already went over this. Theresa is dead. She died in that fire." Ethan said.

"No she didn't Ethan. You have to trust me on this." Whitney said.

Before he could say another word, Luis, Miguel, Pilar, Sam, and TC all entered the Book Café. They took their seats around the table and ordered cups of coffee.

"Whitney, what are we doing here?" TC asked his daughter.

"I've got some important news. I believe that Theresa may be alive. Now before you all go and tell me that she's dead, I have to tell you that I have proof that she's alive." Whitney said.

"You have proof that my baby is alive?" Pilar questioned.

"Yes, I do. I know for a fact that Theresa is alive because I found her other earring at the church. It was the exact earring we found in the Lopez-Fitzgerald's home. You see I believe that someone kidnapped Theresa and took some of her belongings from her home. When they did this, they dropped her earrings in two different places. They first dropped them where they kidnapped her and then in the house." Whitney said.

"Whitney, it makes sense for them to drop them outside of the church but not in the house. They wouldn't take her inside the house with them." Luis said.

"I think the one in the house was some kind of trap they set." Whitney said.

"Whitney could be on to something here. It would make sense for someone to want to kidnap Theresa. I mean first there's Gwen. She hated Theresa and has enough money to hire someone to kidnap her and then there's the fact that I'm a Crane. Someone is probably holding her for ransom." Ethan said.

Ivy had walked right in on the conversation.

"Mother we think that it's possible that Theresa could be alive." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry to bring you all bad news but Eve says that they found human remains at the Church." Ivy said.

"I don't believe it. This has to be some kind of trap." Whitney said.

"I'm sorry dear but it looks like Theresa is dead after all." Ivy said.

"Did Eve say they were Theresa's remains?" Ethan asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. She said that she'll release the information as soon as we all arrive." Ivy said.

"I think it's time we go and get this whole mess straightened out." Ethan said.

With that, they all headed to the hospital to find out if Theresa was dead or alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Man watched with a smile planted on his face. Whitney had come this close to uncovering the truth. At least he knew to cover his tracks. His phone rang in his office. He knew who it was. That bitch could never leave him alone; not for one single second.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick that something had happened to you." She said.

"I'm sure you were." He said.

"I think it's time for you to come home. You're presence is greatly needed." She said.

"Oh what is it this time? You need me to come home and show them what a happy family we are?" He asked.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked.

"I have to go now." He said and then threw the phone down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa found herself dreaming about her wedding day. She was walking down the isle in a gorgeous white wedding gown. Everyone was happy for her. She was crying. Everything seemed to be perfect until she got to the alter. When she lifted her veil to reveal her beautiful face, Ethan wasn't there. Instead, her kidnapper stood there waiting to take her arm. Surprisingly, she didn't resist at all.

That's when Theresa woke up. The room had grown dark. She turned on the lamp and found a plate of food sitting there waiting for her. On the plate was spaghetti and bread. Next to the plate was a glass of milk. She turned around to hear the door open and the man come in. He sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm doing fine. What do you want?" Theresa asked.

"I want to watch this movie with you." He said.

"What's it called?" Theresa asked.

"Along Came a Spider." He said.

"I hate that movie." Theresa said.

"That's okay. I've got something better than that." He said.

He opened up the door and dragged a TV in. Then he sat next to Theresa and turned it to channel three. On the screen was Theresa's family waiting in the hospital. They sat around nervously until Dr. Russell came out.

"Well Eve, who's remains did you find in the church?" Pilar questioned.

"I'm sorry but the test results confirm that they were Theresa's remains. I know this hurts but we'll get through this together." Eve said.

"How many times did you run those results?" Ethan asked.

"We ran them many times." Eve said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What have you done?" She asked him.

He got up from the bed, bent down, and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's going to get much colder soon; I suggest you start playing nice." He said with a slight laugh and a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks had passed into months. Theresa's funeral was conducted and over. Her remains were laid to rest in the Crane family vault at Ethan's request. Gwen didn't go to the funeral but she did go to the cemetery a few weeks later to see Theresa's tomb inscription outside of the vault.

Inscription:

To my lovely fiancée,

I will always love you no matter. No one will ever take your place. You are my first and last true love. I will never love anyone the way I loved you.

-Ethan.

Gwen stood their motionless. Theresa was gone but her spirit still haunted him. All that would soon change; especially since Ethan had chosen to recommit to her. Soon, that inscription would mean nothing to Ethan she would be his one and only forever.


	8. It's Over

Gwen awoke bright and early. Her mother had overheard Julian and Ethan talking about getting his life back on track. Julian had mentioned the fact that he thought it was a good idea for Ethan to ask Gwen to marry him again. Ethan reluctantly agreed to do it the next day.

Gwen didn't care if Ethan didn't want to get married to her. The important thing was that he was back with her and was going to propose again. In time, Ethan would come to rediscover his love for her. Theresa was finally out of the picture and she was back in. Rebecca opened her daughter's door and peered in to see if she was up yet.

"I'm glad to see that you are up and ready for your big day." Rebecca said.

"Are you sure that Ethan plans to ask me to marry him today?" Gwen asked.

"I just got off the phone with Julian. He told me that Ethan went and got you another engagement ring. Oh darling, this is such wonderful news. You're going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane soon. You'll have all the power and the money. You'll be able to fire and get rid of anyone when you feel like it." Rebecca said proudly.

"Well, I know that I'm going to make Whitney pay as soon as I marry Ethan. All the crap she pulled to accuse me of Theresa's murder, did it for me. Any one that supports Theresa is going to be punished. I'm going to fire Pilar and then I'm going to make sure that Whitney never gets to accomplish her goal of becoming a professional tennis player." Gwen said.

"Well I'm glad that you have a set agenda against these Harmonites. I hated how they treated you. Even your best friend couldn't see that you were miserable. She just had to ask you to be her maid of honor." Rebecca said.

"None of this is Sheridan's fault. She wanted me to be her maid of honor because she was finally going to marry the man of her dreams and because of me she didn't get that chance. I have to make it up to her. As soon as Ethan proposes to me, I'm going to suggest that Sheridan and I have a double wedding. It will be done right this time. She won't have to share her wedding day with the gold digging whore. She'll get to share it with her best friend." Gwen said.

"Yes, well don't forget that you killed the gold digging whore!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Will you watch what you're saying? No one can know that I'm the one that set the fire that killed Theresa. If Ethan ever finds out that I killed Theresa he will never marry me and I'll spend the rest of my days in jail and so will you." Gwen said.

"You don't have to remind me." Rebecca said.

"Let's just get going. I want to go see Ethan. I can't wait until he proposes again." Gwen said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't make that move." Theresa said.

"Yes, I can." The man said.

It had been six months since Theresa had disappeared from Harmony. In those six months, she had begun to form a friendship with her kidnapper. One that she saw vital to her plans to one day escape from here and reclaim Ethan as her.

"No you can't move the rook diagonal to capture the queen. You have to move him along the rows; either up or down or left or right. He's not like the queen. She can move anywhere she wants to." Theresa explained to him.

"Do you fancy yourself to be like the queen?" He asked her.

"How could I? I'm not free to move about." Theresa said.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that you could maybe do a little bit of moving around?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Theresa replied with a question of her own.

"Well, Theresa I'm going to open up the fourth floor to you. You may go inside any of the rooms on this floor but that's it. All of the exits have been closed off so don't try running away. Do I make myself clear?" He asked her.

"I think so." She replied with a slight smile.

"I'm glad we're able to come to an agreement. Now, I was wondering if you would like to watch some TV tonight." He said.

"I don't know. What's going to be on tonight?" Theresa asked.

"I hear there's going to be some big evident happening real soon." He replied.

Theresa knew what this meant. It meant that something drastic was happening in Ethan's life. It meant that it would be one more sign to show her that Ethan was moving on with his life. Last time it was his and Gwen's first date together. What was it going to be this time? Him proposing to Gwen or maybe Ethan and Gwen finally joining together as man and wife. Whatever it was she was sure that she didn't really want to know.

"Well if that's the case then yes I'd like to see what the next big event is." Theresa said confidently.

"I'm glad to here that you are enthused to watch some TV tonight. I'm going to go get ready for dinner. I'll bring your dinner up a little later." He said.

"Why don't you just eat your meal with me? Unless, you don't want to because you have some other important business to tend to." She said.

He looked at her. She was staring at him. Her facial expressions didn't give away her true feelings. He could tell because she always did this. He hated women. They were always too difficult to read and they never made their feelings known. You had to play their game to know where they stood. However, he was willing to play her little game today. He was really thinking about giving Theresa back but now after awhile keeping her here with him, was starting to look like more obvious choice.

"Alright Theresa, I'll stay here and eat with you. After that, I have some arrangements to make." He said.

Walking down the hall he could hear the phone ringing in the empty mansion. He hoped that Theresa couldn't hear it; otherwise, she would most certainly try to escape and use the phone.

Picking it up, he heard her voice. This time she was harsh. Why hadn't he come home to help the family out? She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was always about him and making himself happy. That was one of her other favorite guilt trips she liked to play. It didn't matter though. He would eventually hang the phone up and pretend like she had never called. It wouldn't be long until she got what she deserved. It wouldn't be long at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen waited in the restaurant for over an hour before Ethan had arrived. Her hands were shaking; she was nervous that Ethan wouldn't propose to her at all. She was nervous that he didn't really want to matter. Most importantly, she was nervous that he wasn't over Theresa. Eventually, he arrived. She got up rather clumsily from her chair and kissed Ethan on the cheek. He replied by kissing her on her lips ever so slightly. As she was about to sit down, he asked her to remain standing. With that, he got on one knee and asked her to marry him. That was it. There was no big moment, no romantic walk, no speech on how she was the woman he wanted to marry. She looked at him angrily and ran off to the lady's room. She wasn't going to marry Ethan if he really didn't want her. It was obvious that it was too soon.

"Gwen, will you please come out of the bathroom?" He asked.

"Why should I? That was a lame proposal Ethan. You don't propose marriage to someone if you don't want to marry them." Gwen said.

"I want to marry you. I'm sorry I didn't so abruptly. I wanted it out of the way. We've been through this before. I wanted to enjoy a romantic evening with you. I wanted to do it before the evening started." Ethan said.

"Are you still thinking of Theresa? Are you still wishing that you were with her?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Theresa is my past. What we had together was special. I loved her so much but now she's gone. I need to move on and I did. I found my love for you again. I want to marry you and only you." Ethan said.

"I love you too. I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll marry you Ethan. I'll walk down the isle with you and become your wife. We'll be happy together forever." Gwen said.

Theresa watched the whole scene. She covered her facial expressions. She didn't want him to know that she was missing Ethan badly and that she wanted to go home and make Gwen pay.

However part of her didn't want to leave. Part of her wanted to stay and understand this man that had taken her away. Part of her wanted to know why he so lonely. If only she knew, the truth. If only she knew that soon she would be entangled in his problems more than she ever hoped to be. It was coming and she wasn't prepared.


	9. A Change of Heart

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit suggestive. You've now been warned. Proceed if you want to.

Two weeks had passed since Theresa had seen the man that had kidnapped her all those months ago. He said something about a business trip and that he would leave her food on the fourth floor for her to access; after that, he vanished. Theresa began to get desperate. What if he never came back and she was forced to stay up here all alone? Would she be able to survive?

He was on his way back to the mansion to see Theresa. Since he first took her from the church, Theresa began to become more and more comfortable with him. With that, she began to let her guard down. Now she didn't' care about getting out of the mansion. Instead, she wanted to know more about him. Before he had left, she asked for his name. Of course, he didn't give her one. He just smiled and said good night. The next day he told her there was food for her in one of the rooms and that he would be gone for quite some time. Now that he had taken care of his business plans, there would be nothing to keep him from her. His arduous work was finally paying off. Ethan was going to loose Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald forever. If he had it his way, it would've of been tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan lay in bed looking up at the ceiling and pondering what his life would have been like if Theresa had survived the fire. He wouldn't be with Gwen right now. He and Theresa would be Europe starting their future together. He was going to oversee Crane Industries in London while Theresa was going to go back to school.

The wedding to Gwen was going to happen in a month from now. Gwen wanted to hurry up and get married as soon as possible. Alistair wanted to close the deal with her family and Julian wanted his share in the dealings. The merger between both families would prove beneficial to the Cranes. They were expected to gain all of Hotchkiss's hotels along the East and Midwestern regions. Hotchkiss was suppose to gain a large amount of money from the merging and on top of that, Ethan and Gwen's first born son was guaranteed to one day run Crane Industries.

Gwen was of course thrilled that her son would run Crane Industries. No matter if they divorced, Gwen's son would be in charge. Gwen herself would make out with a large sum of money and on top of that each of her children with Ethan were to get a large cut of the Crane wealth as well. This agreement was different with Theresa. If he had married Theresa, their children were to get nothing. Instead Ethan's brother would be in charge and his kids would inherit everything. Now that he was marrying Gwen that was all going to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He made it through the doors but before entering he observed the bathroom light on in Theresa's room. Which made him happy to know that she was still up; it was the perfect opportunity to work on Theresa's feelings towards him. He wanted to go upstairs and talk to her for awhile but as soon as he was inside the phone rang. She was always calling him at the wrong time.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I want to know when you're coming home." She demanded.

"I don't know. I've got this project I'm working on." He said.

"What big project is that?" She asked him.

"Well, it's something rather huge." He said.

"Tell me what it looks like." She demanded again.

"Well my project has long dark hair, beautiful eyes, light brown skin, oh and did I tell you that she's waiting for me upstairs." He added.

"You're kidding me. How old is she? I'm hoping she's not some poor teenage girl you decided to take a liking to." She said.

"I think she's 18." He said and then hung the phone up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman on the other end shook her head in disgust. He was at it again. He was tricking another girl into sleeping with him. He liked to play the mysterious guy he falls in love with these girls. After he got what he wanted, he left them. Her stomach began to feel a bit woozy. She didn't know what he was up to with this girl but it was obvious that it whatever it was, it was going to end in tragedy for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa had just gotten out of the shower. After drying off, she put her bra and pants on. After words, she proceeded to put on a floral skirt she loved and a black tank top. Her black high heels were next to her bed. She grabbed them, put them on, and made her way to the door. When she opened it, he was standing there. They stared at each other for a long time before Theresa let a smile escape from her lips. She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed.

He obliged her and they both made their way to the bed. He sat down and then she followed; however, she made sure to sit as close to him as possible.

"I think I need some breathing room." He said.

"You know I've been thinking and I realize that you still haven't told me what your name was." She replied back.

"I think we've been over this one." He said.

"Tell me about your family." She demanded.

"Is that an order?" He responded.

"I wouldn't call it an order. It's more like a recommendation." She responded.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"I always get what I want." Theresa explained.

"What do you want right now?" He asked her.

He watched intently as her hands played with the end of her skirt. She didn't look up at him; instead, she bit nervously bit her bottom lip waiting for him to say something. Of course, he knew better than to do that. She was finally cornered. Instantaneously, she lifted her head and brushed her hands against cheek.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." Theresa said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman on the other end was tired of how he treated her. He didn't care for his family. He took after his father in the regard that he liked young girls far too much. He promised to come home as soon as the festivities began but she knew that his promises were empty. Still, she wished she could save that poor girl from her son. Maybe if she called him back she could postpone his evening for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of seconds, Theresa had managed to pull her captor on top of her. This time instead of crying about not having Ethan, she was too busy kissing her kidnapper. It had only been ten minutes but he had managed to take off of her shirt and her bra. She didn't make a fuss or try to fight him. This time around it was different.

All of the sudden, he stopped. Theresa was bewildered by his actions. After catching her breath, she asked him why.

"I'm sorry Ms. Theresa but I can't." He said.

"Why can't you? She asked nervously. She was now beginning to feel a bit embarrassed by the whole situation.

He had finally won. Ethan would no longer be able to claim Theresa as his own. For now on, Ethan would finally know what it felt like to not get what you wanted. For the first time, he was going to get what he wanted; even if it did cost Theresa her love for Ethan, he was finally going to get his wish. He picked her skirt up and slid her panties down her legs.

"I can't have sex with you Theresa but I'm sure there are other things I can do for you." He said in a suggestive manner.


	10. Wedding Gitters

The wedding was right around the corner. Gwen couldn't believe that she was finally going to be Mrs. Ethan Crane. Theresa had taught her one thing while she was alive and that was that no could beat a Hotchkiss. Her mother was right. After all that Theresa had done to her, she had come out on top. It was going to be her that would sit as head of the Crane household. She would be right next to Ethan in all of his big decisions. There marriage would make Hotchkiss and Crane the biggest and the most powerful company in the world. In a week she and Ethan would be pronounced husband and wife.

Gwen was in her room packing her clothes when her mother came prancing in. Ever since Ethan had proposed again, she felt that she was on top of the world. Gwen and she were now going to get their heart's desire. Gwen was going to move into the Crane mansion today and assume the responsibilities of heading the household now that Ivy was stepping down. Julian and Ivy, by Alistair's orders, were moving to London to head the Crane Company. London was where Theresa and Ethan were supposed to go after they were married. Gwen could still remember how she felt after receiving that little bit of information. It was like her heart had stopped and she could not longer breathe. Ethan was going to be out of her life for good if she didn't do something to stop Theresa from taking the only man she ever loved. Ethan loved her she knew that. She knew that he knew that; it was Theresa that could never get it through head that Ethan didn't want to be with her. She practically had to manipulate him in order to get a proposal out of him. Theresa was pure evil and now she was where she belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan was becoming more nervous and unhappier as the days went by. Soon, he would be married to a woman he didn't love. This was all being done in order for the business merger to go ahead. Ethan had given up on true love the day Theresa was pronounced dead. This was the only reason Gwen and her mother had finally won; if Theresa had lived or if another woman had come along, he would have been with her instead of Gwen Hotchkiss. Life was becoming more miserable for Ethan; Gwen was moving into the house that day to take over as mistress of the house. Today was Pilar's last day working for the Cranes. Gwen had given her the choice to either resign or be fired. Ethan had made sure to put in a remarkable word for her over at the Parker's estate. Pilar was going to be managing the service staff for Mrs. Tiffany Parker. She was a wealthy woman that had two daughters and one son that would inherit the Parker's restaurant chain. Her eldest daughter, Elizabeth, was to be Gwen's maid of honor. Chad was to stand up as Ethan's best man.

"Ethan, why aren't you dressed yet? Did you forget about the memorial service for Theresa? I can't believe that they built a cathedral in Theresa's memory. It was wonderful of you to donate all the money to rebuild the church. Theresa would have been proud of you." Ivy said.

"I had to do it mother. Theresa needed something more than a funeral. She was going to be my wife and the future Mrs. Crane. Instead she died in a mysterious arsenal accident. I'm sure that Alistair made sure that she died a horrible death. He wanted this merger so bad. Now he's getting what he wants and I'm stuck." Ethan said.

"Son, do you love Gwen or are you going through with this wedding because you can't have Theresa?" Ivy asked.

"Mother, I do love Gwen. I just don't love her the way she wants me to love her. She isn't my soul mate and she could never make me happy. I don't want a future with her and I don't want her to have my children." Ethan explained.

Gwen had just arrived at the mansion and had heard most of the conversation. Tears began to form in her eyes as she heard Ethan talk about her. He made her sound disgusting unworthy of him. Soon after, rage and anger overtook the sadness she felt at Ethan's betrayal. This was all a game for him; if Theresa were to walk through those doors right now Gwen would be a distant memory for Ethan

"Then you can't marry her. I don't care about Alistair's merger. I think it's time that you called Gwen up and told her once and for all that you don't love her and don't want her." Ivy declared.

Gwen became furious with Ivy. She couldn't believe Ivy was actually trying to stop her wedding to Ethan. There was no way she was going to let this happen. Ethan was her man and the Crane Empire was hers. Ethan wasn't going to get away with dumping her again.

"Mother, I thought about that. I thought about telling father, Alistair, Rebecca, and Gwen that enough is enough but the fact is that I can't picture my life with someone else. While I don't love Gwen, I'm willing to marrying her because Theresa is gone. If Theresa was still alive this conversation wouldn't even be taken place. However, she's gone and I'm willing to settle on my second choice.

"Honey I really think that you should call this wedding off. Then you can go to grief counseling. You can get help on dealing with the death of Theresa and maybe you can even learn to move on with a woman that you can love and respect." Ivy proclaimed.

At this moment Gwen jumped in and asked what was going on. She had been lurking behind the corner and couldn't believe that Ivy was trying to talk her son out of marrying her.

"Gwen I didn't hear you come in." Ethan replied.

"I just got here about ten minutes ago. So, what's going on? I heard you and your mother from the hall and it sounded like you guys were having a serious conversation." Gwen said.

"We were just talking about the upcoming wedding." Ethan said.

"I was worried that you were talking about calling off the wedding; I had this feeling that your mother didn't want to see us happily married." Gwen said.

"No, we were just talking about everything we had to do." Ethan said.

"I'm sure that's all it was; Ethan I need to talk to your mother about some important wedding details. I was wondering if you could leave us for a little while." Gwen asked.

"Yeah, sure; I'll be in the study if you need me." Ethan said. Before walking out, Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek as a way of signifying her relationship to Ethan in front of Ivy.

"So Gwen, are you nervous about your upcoming wedding?" Ivy asked.

"Oh cut the crap Ivy! I know exactly what you and Ethan were talking about. I heard the whole conversation. You're trying to convince him that he doesn't want to really be with me and that he'll never love me like Theresa. Well, in case you have forgotten, he was going to marry me first. If Theresa hadn't intruded in our lives we would be married right now. I would have been your daughter-in-law a year ago; you would probably be a grandmother right now if Theresa and her family hadn't come between us." Gwen said angrily.

"Gwen please calm down. I understand how you feel but I still can't help but feel that this wedding isn't right. I feel like Ethan is rushing into the marriage without thinking clearly. You guys didn't even date long before he proposed again and I'm concern that he's not ready to get married." Ivy said.

"Ethan loves me and only me. It's time for you, Pilar and Whitney to get with the program and stop interfering in our lives." Gwen demanded.

"Gwen you said you heard the whole conversation." Ivy asked.

"I heard every line of bull crap you were feeding to him." Gwen said.

"Then tell me why Ethan says he's only marrying you because Theresa is gone? Gwen don't you get it? Theresa is who my son loves not you. If Theresa were to come back to us he'd dump you again for her. Why do you want to be with a man that would dump you for his ex the second she came back?" Ivy questioned her.

"You see Ivy that can't happen because Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is dead. She's never coming back. Ethan will never get to have a life with her because she's dead. So, now it's my turn to have my second chance with Ethan." Gwen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had given her another drug before he left her. He was on his way back to Harmony for the wedding. Gwen and Ethan would soon be married and he would soon get everything he ever wanted. His revenge against Ethan would soon be complete. Theresa was never going to see Ethan again and Ethan was going to end his days miserable and unhappy. He was going to be with a woman he didn't love nor respected and Theresa was going to have to watch him suffer each and every day. He left the room and headed down to his bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. Theresa secretively watched the man leave her after he administered the drug to her. He always waited until she was asleep before he left her. Theresa waited until heleft the room before she got up. She began to pace frantically. She was stuck; there was no way for her to get out of here. Theresa couldn't think what to do until she looked at the door and saw it. The man had forgotton to close the door behind him. He had left the door open. Theresa worked quickly to set up the room like she was still asleep. She then crept down the hall and found that the door leading to the stairs was also left open. She opened the door slowly and made her way down the massive staircase until she came to another long dark hall. It was obvious to her that he lived in a huge house and didn't believe in lights or colorful drapery. Once she got down the hall it hit her. She began to feel dizzy. The drug was finally taking its toll on her body. She had to be quick if she wanted to get out of here and back to Ethan. Theresa finally made it to the last door. She began to open it. She prayed that the door lead to the outside world. When she opened it she was dismayed to find that it led to another long dark hall with another door. Still, Theresa refused to give up and this time around she picked up her pace but the drugs began to play with her mind a little bit more. Her vision was becoming blurry and still she wouldn't give up. Finally, she made it to the door and this time around was awarded with sunlight and snow. Theresa noticed that she was in a loose nightgown and had now shoes. This little obstacle didn't stop her from completing her ultimate goal. She stepped out onto the snow and realized that nothing surrounded the enormous mountain but woods. Theresa didn't care about this at all. She knew that the woods had to lead to a main road because she noticed road leading from the house. She didn't want to travel on this road for fear he would find her and bring her back. Fighting back dizziness, sluggishness, and the cold she fought her way through the woods. She ran faster and faster until she fell down. She was no where near the house now. She believed she heard cars coming not far away. Theresa grabbed on to the dead tree that was laying before her and pulled herself up. Her legs were heavy and the drugs were now working hard on her body but she kept on going anyways. When she reached the end of the woods she noticed that the highway was beneath her and that she was on a hill. She began to slowly go down the hill but ended up falling unconscious. Her body rolled to the end of the hill and just missed oncoming traffic. The car pulled over and a family of four quickly got out to help the mysterious woman that laid before them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was enjoying the hot shower when he remembered that he had forgotten to lock the hall door that led to the entrance of the house. He turned the water off and shut the door. He was sure that she was sound asleep and hadn't realized what he had done. He went back to the bathroom and finished his shower. He still felt uncomfortable. Something was bothering him. He got out of the shower and went to his room to lie down for awhile when he decided he better make sure that Theresa was alright. He went into her room and found that she was alright. He sat down next to the bed and that's when he saw that she was gone. He immediately got up and ran down the corridor all the way out to the entrance and noticed that it was wide open and that there were little tiny footsteps leading to the woods. He began to worry about her gravely. She only had a nightgown on and she was already sick. Earlier that day she had been running a slight fever which prompted him to give her drugs that would make her feel better. He dashed off into the woods after but realized that she had gotten further then he had expected her to. He ran back to the mansion and got into his car. He drove around the corner and right onto the highway when he was stopped in traffic. An officer was coming by, when he flagged him down.

"Officer, what is going on?" He asked.

"A family found a woman lying out in the middle of the highway. People are saying that she's Ethan's ex fiancé back from the dead." The cop said.

"Where did they take her?" He asked.

"That's a secret I'm not allowed to tell." He said.

It finally appeared to him that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had escaped his clutches. But not for long; he was going to get her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen began to feel sick to her stomach. Something was not right. She began to feel that something bad was going to happen to her and that she wouldn't be Mrs. Ethan Crane after all.

"Mother could you come here for a second?" Ethan called to his mother as she was still talking to Gwen.

"Someone is calling from the university hospital in London. They're saying that someone close to you is really sick and they want you to send a ticket so that she can come home." Ethan said.

Gwen looked up at Ethan. She knew who it was; the church fire hadn't destroyed her after all. Theresa was coming back from the dead to destroy her. Out of nowhere, Gwen fainted.


	11. London

Gwen awoke to find herself in her room with her mother pacing around frantically. Gwen rose from the bed and began to rant about Theresa.

"I can't believe this. I thought that I killed her and it turns out that she's been in London this whole time. What am I going to do? The minute that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald shows up back in Harmony Ethan will dump me for her." Gwen said.

"Gwen, will you please relax. It turns out that the person was Fancy. Ivy believes she must have gotten food poisoning while she was staying London. She's sending her a ticket so that she can come back to Harmony." Rebecca explained.

"Mother, I'm telling you right now that the person who's receiving that ticket is Theresa. We need to heighten security and make sure that there is no way that she gets into that wedding next week." Gwen said.

"Gwen, Theresa is dead she is going to be showing up at your wedding. You need to stop acting so insane. Fancy is going to laugh at how you're acting when all this is done with." Rebecca said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in the hospital unconscious. Her fever was skyrocketing yet all she could think of was Ethan and the man that held her captive for almost a year. The nurses kept checking on her every half-hour but there were still no changes.

"What did Mrs. Crane say when the doctor called her?" one nurse asked.

"She said that it was her daughter Fancy and that she was sending a ticket at once." The other nurse replied.

"So, she still doesn't know that her son's ex-fiancé is back from the dead?" The nurse asked.

"No, she doesn't. I don't think that is really going to matter since it doesn't look like she's going to make past tonight." The nurse replied to her coworker.

"It's a shame. She's such a beautiful girl. I wonder what happen to her. Do you think she was kidnapped?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know. I'm willingly to bet it was an inside job. No one seems interested in the fact that she's alive. How come her ex hasn't tried to come see her? I'm betting he paid someone to kidnap her." The nurse said.

Dr. Daniels entered the room to see his nurses gossiping about the young mysterious woman that lay before them. Her temperature hadn't dropped a single degree. She was sweating frantically and mumbling in her sleep. He grabbed her chart and shuck his head before walking out. He hadn't slept or eating since they brought her in. If he didn't save her life he knew the Cranes would make him pay for killing one of their own. As he was walking out an infectious disease doctor walked in. She ordered the nurses out and soon after called for her own nurse to assist her in examining the young woman.

"What did the test results show?" The nurse asked.

"It appears she's had some sort of reaction to some kind of drug. Someone has been drugging this woman for over a year." The doctor said.

"Can you tell what kind of drug it is?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I ran some tests but the problem is that I've never heard of this drug. It seems like it's a special mixture of drugs. Whatever it is, it's helped to induce this fever. If I don't find an antidote in the next ten hours she could be dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why couldn't she just do as she was told? If she had trusted him, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She'd be better but instead she chose to risk her life and now she could very well pay for it if he didn't find her in time. It took a while but he finally reached the hospital where they had taken her. It was a secluded hospital over 20 miles away from London. The doctors there were supposed to be the best in England; he knew they wouldn't be able to come up with a cure to the drug he was administrating to her. The drug was a special kind of drug from India that he had purchase through a doctor there. The drug worked on making the memory fade over a period of time. At the time he was administrating the last part of the drug, Theresa had managed to catch a small cold that had induced a fever. If she had stayed where she was he was going to go and get the antidote that would have cured her reaction but she didn't. Since he had first kidnapped her she had become nothing but a problem for him. First she had to have a struggle and tear part of his arm off. He had to get her back before she died or mentioned anything about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwen I called up the FBI and CIA and I got tighter security put on your wedding next week. I also gave the CIA Theresa's picture and told them if they see this woman no matter what they are to take her out. If Theresa comes anywhere near your wedding, which I'm sure she won't, she'll end up with a bullet in her head." Rebecca said.

"Mother, I know you think I'm crazy but I know I'm not. I know in my heart that Theresa is alive and she's on her way back here. I know that if she shows up at the wedding she'll try and stop our marriage. If she were to show up and tell Ethan what I did to her, he'd hate me forever. I'd be sent off to prison for the rest of my life. Pilar would get her old job back and Ethan and Theresa would be happily married. I can't let that happen." Gwen said.

"Darling, listen to me. Theresa is dead. She died in that fire. Ethan had DNA tests done and they proved that Theresa died in that fire. You're not going to get charged with attempted murder because Theresa is never coming back to tell about what you did. She's burning in hell for all the pain and misery she caused you and Ethan. She's paying for her sins and now's your chance to have the man of your dreams. You're going to marry Ethan next week and after that you'll be happy and you'll have kids. You'll sit on every hospital board meeting; the press will right stories about you every day. Your children will go to the best boarding school money can buy."

"That sounds nice mother but what if Theresa comes back and ruins that. I can't see my life without Ethan." Gwen said.

"It won't happen because I won't let it happen. Theresa will not step foot in that church unless she wants to end up dead for real this time." Rebecca said.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for her memorial service." Gwen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, did you get a chance to talk to Fancy about how sick she is?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't have time to talk to her. We have that memorial service to go to for Theresa. I can't believe it's been almost a year since she died." Ivy said.

"I can't believe it's been dead for a year. I can't wait to see Fancy. It's been a while. Have you reached Fox yet?" Ethan said.

"No, I haven't been able to reach him. I thought you'd be glad that he wasn't going to show up. I mean he didn't bother with your first wedding to Gwen or with your wedding to Theresa. He's probably living it up with some new tramp. He has no responsibility whatsoever." Ivy said.

"Yeah, well he never liked Gwen and he probably thought it beneath him to attend a wedding where the woman wasn't upper class." Ethan said.

"Well, your sister is no better. She could care less for anything but shopping and cruises." Ivy said.

"Hey, there you are. Are you ready to get over to the church for the memorial service? Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I want to look forward to the future with you and our future children." Ethan said.

"I want that more than anything else in the world. We're going to make a beautiful family." Gwen said.

"Well, my father, grandfather, and your father and grandfather are signing the final contract tonight." Ethan said.

"Let's go and grieve Theresa's unfortunate demise and afterwards we'll go out for something to eat." Gwen said.

"I'd like that" Ethan replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Maura Watson knew that she never called in another infectious disease doctor when Dr. Robert Hines showed up in less than an hour. So, she wasn't quite thrilled to find that Dr. Hines wished to examine the patient on his own. She walked into her office to make a call to her department chair.

"Dr. Watson, I have no idea what you're talking about. We never called for another doctor and we certainly wouldn't call for one out of town." Dr. Briscoe said.

"Anthony, I talked to him myself. He said you called for him and that he wished to talk to the patient alone." Dr. Watson explained.

"What's his name and where did he say he comes from?" Dr. Briscoe asked.

"He said his name was Dr. Robert Hines and that he's from London." Dr. Watson said.

"Hold on for a moment. I'm having the receptionist pull up information on a Robert Hines." Dr. Briscoe said.

It was a few moments before the information came back to her. Once it did she realized that she had been duped by an impersonator.

"The only Dr. Robert Hines from London is dead. Whoever is in that room with the patient isn't Dr. Hines?" Dr. Briscoe explained.

Dr. Watson realized that whoever it was could have been the one that administrated the drugs to the young woman. Watson immediately alerted the authorities and hospital security before running down the hall and grabbing Dr. Daniels from another patient.

"What the hell is wrong?" He asked.

"Someone is impersonating a doctor in that patient's room. I'm sure he's the one that gave her the drug that is killing her as we speak." Watson explained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Theresa we meet again. You'll never believe how pissed I am that you didn't just listen to me. You're so lucky that I was able to pick up the medicine you need to live. I was almost planning on letting you die but then I realized that I'd miss you too much if I did that. As soon as I give you this drug, I'm taking you back with me and this time we're going somewhere no one will find us. It'll be just me and you." He said.

Theresa was feeling heavy and weak but she could hear perfectly well. She heard his voice whisper to her. He heard her anger and betrayal in his voice and knew that he meant to take her away for good. Her eyelids were heavy but she managed to open them anyways. She saw him give her the first of three drugs. He then pulled out another needle and gave her the second drug. Although he was blurry she believed that he had changed his hair color and eye color. She heard him whistling a tune that he had once told her was a favorite of his.

Before administrating the last drug he said, "Now this drug will do the trick because you had to be so stupid and run away the last drug I gave you wasn't potent enough to do the trick. This drug will finish where I left off."

He gave her the drug and then motioned to pick her up but before he could she hit the button to alert the nurse. Dr. Watson, Dr. Daniels, and five officers accompanied them into the room. He dropped the bottles and jumped out the window where a taxi was waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nurse, collect these bottles and take them to the lab. I want tests run on them now. I have to know how much longer we have. I can't believe he just injected her with three more drugs." Dr. Watson said.

"The officers patrolling the hospital said the taxi made a clean escape." Dr. Daniels said.

"Dr. Watson, the test results are back on the bottles and I think you're going to be quite surprised." The nurse said.

Dr. Watson grabbed the results and began thumbing through them immediately.

"What do they say?" Dr. Daniels asked.

"Two of the drugs are the cure. These drugs aren't found around here. This one is definitely from India but the other two are from somewhere. However, that's not the most surprising thing. The third drug he gave her was to erase portions of her memory."

"So, he comes here to save her life but then gives her something to erase her memory. This makes no sense whatsoever." Dr. Daniels said.

"Dr. Watson, the ticket for Ms. Crane has arrived. Is she going to be well enough to travel next Tuesday, the day before the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet. We're going to have to wait and see. Put the ticket in my office." Dr. Watson demanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Theresa, you may have gotten out of this but when you get back to Harmony you're going to have a big surprise. The moment you try to attend the wedding I'm going to grab you and take you so far away. No one will ever find you again." He said.


	12. Univited Guests

(One day before the wedding)

The engagement party was set to begin at 5 o'clock. Everyone in Harmony was invited to come but Gwen knew that none of them wanted to come to this wedding. She knew that they still blamed Gwen for Theresa's death. Whitney had been passing on these accusations since the day Theresa was pronounced dead in the church fire. For the past year, the tabloids had been having a field day with this accusation. Each week they wrote stories on how she was diagnosed a psycho path at the age of six. On one occasion, they even said that she was the cause of one of her friend's death. They said that she had beaten the girl to death with a bat because the girl had been dating Ethan Crane. At the time, Gwen was claimed to be jealous of the woman's relationship with Ethan. Many believed that she was going to be Ethan's wife. However, there was no proof that any of this had occurred and therefore it ended up in the tabloids.

It was two hours before the engagement party was about to begin and Gwen felt bored. The doorbell rang and Gwen believed it must be her bridal party coming early to help her get ready; however, it turned out to be Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. The woman had resigned last week and yet she couldn't seem to leave her alone.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked her.

"I want to talk to Ethan right now." She demanded.

"Ethan's not here right now. He's at work earning a living. I'll tell him that you were here. I'm sure he won't care as he's busy getting ready to be my husband tomorrow. Looks like I've finally won. I've got Ethan and I'm now officially mistress of this beautiful mansion. I hope to see you at the party tonight." Gwen said.

"You know very well that I would never come to the party of the woman that killed my Theresa. You will one day pay for this; hopefully it's very soon. You deserve nothing but pain and sorrow for what you've done." Pilar said.

"Pilar, it's time you got over it. I didn't kill your daughter. It's obvious that her relationship to Ethan was just not meant to be. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my party. The new head maid will show you out." Gwen said.

"Gwen, who's at the door?" Ethan asked from the study.

Gwen turned to the study and told him no one but it was already too late. Pilar was making her way to the study before Gwen had a chance to close the door on him.

"Come back here right now. You're not allowed to come into this house anymore." Gwen said.

"Since, Ethan is the one that owns it he should be the one to decide who is allowed over here." Pilar said.

"Pilar, I didn't here you knocking at the door. How are you doing? It's been awhile since I last saw you." Ethan said.

"I've been busy with the move and all." Pilar said.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"Oh let me guess, you didn't get my memo. I guess Gwen decided to hide the fact that I'm moving into the maid's quarters at the Parkers. Miguel is moving in with the Bennett's and Luis has found a small apartment in town. I can't take living in that house anymore. My husband's gone, Antonio is gone, and now Theresa is gone. All of this is too much for me to handle and I've decide to leave." Pilar said.

"Pilar, I'm sorry to hear that you are leaving the house that you and your husband built. If you need any help, please make sure you ask. You're welcome here anytime. I'll always regard you as family no matter what. If you'll excuse me, I've got a lot to do before tomorrow. Gwen, would you please be kind and show Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald out?" Ethan asked before heading back into the study.

"Ethan could care less about you Pilar. He's just trying to be nice. The fact remains that he's going to have a future with me and our children. He'll have no time for his ex-fiancé's family. Now please leave before I have security come and pick you up." Gwen said.

"I can't believe Ethan would marry someone so hideous and vile. I feel bad for him. He's going to be stuck with a wretched woman for the rest of his life." Pilar said.

"I'm sorry but the wretched woman died in the fire and now the woman that was supposed to be his wife from the beginning will soon be his wife again." Gwen said.

Pilar immediately left the Crane estate and made her way back to her small home where she continued to pack up her things. She went into Theresa's old room and began to put her clothes in bags. She was taking them down to Goodwill tomorrow. Although she had been given a wedding invitation, she wasn't going to go to the ceremony. She didn't want to see Ethan throw his life away by marrying a woman he obviously didn't want to be with. She was set to move into the Parker's maid quarters early tomorrow morning. Mrs. Parker insisted on her moving in and heading up the household. Pilar knew that Ethan would be unhappy with Gwen but it was his life and he would ultimately have to decide how to live it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa had begun to make a slow recovery. When she first awoke she didn't know where she was and then it took her a couple of days to finally realize that she had been kidnapped. However, the strangest thing was that she didn't remember anything about her kidnapper. When the police tried to get her to describe him she just sat there. She couldn't remember his face, manners, or voice. She just remembered that he was angry. She could remember everything else except what her kidnapper looked like.

While Theresa lay in bed that morning it dawned on her that Ivy had sent her a ticket to come back to Harmony. She dove out of bed and walked down to Dr. Watson's office.

"Theresa, what are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Watson asked her.

"I understand that Ivy Crane sent you a ticket to bring me back to Harmony. Well, I want it. I'm going home tonight." Theresa said.  
"Theresa, I'm sorry but that's impossible. Until you are completely cured, I'm afraid you'll have to remain here." Dr. Watson said.

"I'm sorry Dr. Watson but that's not an option for me. I have to go back to Harmony tonight otherwise my future will be destroyed." Theresa explained.

"Theresa we still don't know what how severely the drugs have effected you. You don't really remember the man. What if you go back to Harmony and forget your past life. What will happen to your future then?" She asked.

"Ethan has a right to know I'm alive. He's about to marry my enemy. She tried to kill me and because of her I was kidnapped. Now she's trying to marry my man and I won't let her do it. I don't care what you say I'm leaving tonight. Give me the ticket." Theresa demanded.

"Theresa I'm sorry but you're stuck here until I know what the final diagnosis is going to be. Go back to your room now." Dr. Watson said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The engagement party had just started and Gwen was furious at the small crowd. Ethan looked like he was going to fall asleep and Rebecca tried to hid her embarrassment at the site. Ivy stood in the corner talking to Mrs. Lyons a member of the hospital board. Gwen darted inside and up to her room. She paced the room frantically. No one was supporting her marriage to Ethan. They were all trying to make a fool out of her. She turned on the TV to find out if the new stations were doing publicity on the wedding. Instead, she found that Whitney had managed to get a strong rally against her and Ethan. Gwen's nose began to flare at the thought of being embarrassed by Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald's best friend. Even when you're supposed to be dead you still manage to ruin the special moments in my life. She thought to herself. Just as Gwen was grabbing her car keys to go confront Whitney, Rebecca came into the room.

"I can't believe that Whitney Russell. How dare she try to ruin your day with Ethan Crane." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry mother because when I find her I'm going to kill her." Gwen said.

"Gwen you can't leave the party. If you go and confront Whitney, you'll look like an idiot. All of her accusations will come true. You don't want that to happen do you?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I don't want that to happen. I love Ethan mother and I want to marry him tomorrow. However, I'm tired of how everyone is treating me. Theresa is dead mother and none of them can get over that. Ethan has moved on with me and still they don't get it. They think she's going to magically reappear but she's not. I'm tired of it all." Gwen pronounced.

"Honey go back down stairs and enjoy your party. You've worked hard for this moment. Don't worry about how many have come tonight because it won't matter. Ethan is going to marry you tomorrow and after that you'll have a beautiful reception and then the most romantic honey moon ever." Rebecca told her troubled daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa had been sent back to her room and a guard had been placed outside of her door to make sure that she didn't try to make an escape. Theresa waited in the dark room for Dr. Watson to leave for the night and for the guard to take a break. It seemed like hours before he got up and left for a quick coffee break. Now was Theresa's time to make an escape before it was too late. Gwen and Ethan's wedding was tomorrow and if she didn't leave now she wouldn't make it in time to stop them. She opened the door and peeked down the hall to see the officer's back facing her. He was presently engaged in a conversation with one of the nurses. Theresa tiptoed down the hall and to Dr. Watson's office. Just as she was going to turn the knob she felt a hand on her shoulder. This was it, she was definitely screwed now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The engagement party was now coming to an end and Gwen couldn't help but feel relieved. Everything had been a disaster, half the guest hadn't shown up, and on top of that Julian had given one of the worst toasts ever. The night for Gwen was horrible. At one point she wanted to cry but then reminded herself that this was to be expected. Everyone in Harmony loved and adored Theresa. For this community, she was Cinderella. She was the improvised lowly maid's daughter who was going to marry the richest man in the world. Gwen was the evil woman that had killed her and crushed her dreams. No one in this town wanted to see her marry Ethan and that included Ivy. Ivy loved how hardly anyone showed up for the engagement party. Ethan looked concerned because hardly any of his friends or their wives had attended the party.

"Mother, this party was a disaster." Gwen told her mother.

"Don't worry about how this party went because you are going to be walking down the aisle tomorrow. All of your dreams are about to come true and no one is going to be able to stop you this time." Rebecca said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Daniels asked a frightened Theresa.

"I'm leaving this hospital tonight. I have to get back to Harmony and stop Ethan from marrying Gwen. Please, Dr. Daniels you have to let me go." Theresa said.

"Theresa, Dr. Watson has made it clear that you have to stay put for the time being. I'm sorry but there's no way out." Dr. Daniels said.

"Dr. Daniels, please just let me go into Dr. Watson's office and get the ticket. I need to get out of here. The man that I was suppose to marry a year ago is about to marry another woman. If I don't get by tomorrow they'll be married and I'll loose everything. Please Dr. Daniels you have to help me out. I'm begging you." Theresa said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't believe it. She was finally on her way to going back to Harmony. Once she got to the airport she found out that the next flight out to Harmony was another two hours away. Theresa began to fret over this. It would take her at least five hours to get back to Harmony and that would be cutting it close. She was sure that Gwen was going to have an early ceremony. It wasn't long now. Soon she would be in Harmony and Gwen's dreams of having Ethan as her husband would be crushed once again.


	13. Its All About Fate

She was nervous. This was it. The big day had finally arrived. The plane was set to land in Harmony in about an hour and half. She knew in her heart that fate wanted her to stop this wedding. That's why she had been saved from her kidnapper and that's why Ivy had shipped a ticket out to her. It was all about fate.

Theresa had to admit that she didn't understand why fate also wanted her to have an excruciating headache. She had been flying on the play for almost six hours now and as time progressed her headache had grown and she could tell she was running a fever of some sort. What was even worst was some of her memories of what had happened to her when she was first kidnapped were starting to fade. It was like they were becoming dreams that she had a long time ago. It was now a half hour before she was suppose to land and now she was feeling a bit dizzy. Hang in there she told herself. You're almost there. Ethan and Gwen will not be marrying today not if you can help it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen woke to a foggy gloomy day. The weather was displaying the feelings of the entire town. They all acted like they were going to a funeral instead of a wedding between two people who loved each other deeply. Gwen was now in her dress and waiting patiently to leave for the church. Her bride's maids had met her at her old house and were talking about how lucky Gwen was to have gotten Ethan back from Theresa and how happy they were going to be. At least some were happy with their upcoming nuptials.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan stood in the living room pacing the corridor nervously. He always had doubts about this wedding but now they were becoming much worse than before. Was marrying Gwen going to be the biggest mistake of his life? He loved Gwen but it wasn't the same way he felt about Theresa. Gwen wasn't his soul mate but he knew that he could be happy with her if he forced himself to be. The contract between the two families would make it impossible to divorce Gwen. That meant if he wanted to walk away from her he had to do it now. However, he knew that he couldn't just leave her like he did the last time. If only Theresa were alive, he could then escape this impending marriage. He knew that was impossible. Theresa was gone and so was his life and his future. The limo had finally arrived. It was now time to leave the church. In two hours, Gwen would be his wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat at the airport anxiously awaiting Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald's arrival. Upon his arrival in London a while ago he had checked all the flight records and documents to find out when she would be arriving. He had his associates check in on Theresa to find out when she would get on the plane. At first they had told him that she would not be coming because Dr. Watson didn't want to let her go until further tests had been run but then he found that Dr. Daniels had helped Theresa make her escape. What he didn't know was that Theresa had been better protected in the hospital then she was outside of it. Theresa didn't know who he was and she was probably starting to loose her memory as to how she was taken in the first place. She was going to loose everything eventually. She was probably also forgetting how the fire had started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that you helped her escape. What if you put her life in danger?" Dr. Watson asked Dr. Daniels.

"Maura, you know it's not right keeping her here. She needs to get back and stop that wedding." Dr. Daniels explained.

"Dr. Watson I think you better look at these." The nurse said interrupting their heated conversation.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's the recent test results that were done on Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." She responded.

Dr. Watson took the results from her hand and when she was done, she look like she was going to faint.

"What is it?" Dr. Daniels asked.

"Thanks to you, it looks like you help sign Theresa's death certificate. She'll be lucky if she survives." Dr. Watson said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why do I feel like this? I was feeling fine all week. Theresa asked herself in utter confusion. Her fever had taken over completely. Everything seemed disoriented. Theresa couldn't believe this was happening to her. She got up to use the bathroom but ended up using the seats as a way to guide her. She was having trouble standing without falling over. When she got to the restroom she noticed that there was a nun standing there. She looked at her in amazement.

"Theresa, is that you?" The nun asked.

"Sister Margret it's me. I need your help." Theresa said.

"What can I do for you my child?" The nun asked.

"I need your uniform. I have a wedding to stop." Theresa explained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plane had landed but there was no sign of Theresa anywhere. He searched for her but there was no sign of her anywhere. There were a group of nuns who came off the plane but no Theresa. Where could she have gone to? It was getting late and he had to get to the wedding before she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the guests had arrived. There were over 300 people attending this wedding. Gwen was so excited when she heard the music play. The bride's maids went first and then the music began to play for her to walk down the aisle. She moved slowly with a huge smile planted on her face. Whitney was sitting in the back of the church look at her with hatred. She couldn't help but give Whitney the nastiest smirk ever. She was now halfway down the aisle and she could see Ethan standing there smiling at her. She took her place next to Ethan and the ceremony began.

Rebecca had managed to make sure that extra security had been in place just in case. She passed out pictures of all that were not allowed to attend the ceremony. One of those pictures included was Theresa's picture. Rebecca didn't believe that Theresa was alive but her daughter insisted on her saying something. Rebecca didn't understand why Gwen believed Theresa was still alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa had made it to the church with other nuns. She was still feeling dizzy but she wouldn't allow that to stop her from stopping this wedding.

Gwen could feel the pain in her stomach and knew that Theresa was close by. So, she tried to have the ceremony hurried up. Ethan looked at her with peculiarity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he saw her enter the church and get by security he knew it was too late. She was going to get to Ethan and there was not damn thing he could do. He sat in the back watching the disaster unfold. Theresa had somehow managed to steal a nun's uniform and was making her way into the church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was now in the church following the nuns in. She looked down the huge aisle and saw that the ceremony was almost over. That's when she darted down the aisle and stood there half way. Everyone looked at her but couldn't tell who she was. Ethan and Gwen's were turned from her.

"Now I pronounce you…"

"WAIT! Ethan I can't let you marry Gwen." Theresa yelled.

They turned to face her and with that she tore the hood from her head and revealed pale weak face.

"…man and wife." The priest finished.

The guest let out a cry in disbelief and Whitney jumped from her seat to attend to Theresa.

"Are you okay? You look sick. I'm so glad to see you. It's been such a long time Theresa. How can this possibly be?" Whitney asked.

Theresa didn't answer her friend. Instead, she walked towards Ethan who stood there as pale as a ghost in amazement and disbelief. Gwen was getting angrier and angrier by the second. The priest had married them but Ethan was paying no attention to Gwen. He took a step forward. Gwen grabbed his arm but he shoved her.

"I guess I'm too late. You're Gwen's husband now." Theresa said.

Tears began to run down her face. Ethan gently brushed her face and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Theresa, you're never too late. I wanted you to be alive so badly and every time I thought there was a chance hope was taking from me. I love Theresa." Ethan said.

"Ethan…I…"

She wasn't able to finish her words because the fever had finally overtaken her body. She fell into Ethan's arms without saying another word. He picked her up and yelled at people to move out of the way. Eve rushed over.

"Her breathing is very shallow. I've alerted the hospital and their sending a helicopter to transport her over to the hospital. She's running a high fever right now. It doesn't look good Ethan." Eve said.

"I don't care. I won't give up hope this time. She didn't give up on me. She found a way back to me and I won't loose her now." Ethan said.

The man looked on with a slight smirk on his face. It was too late now. Theresa hadn't been given the second antibiotic. It was only a matter of time before she died. Ethan was going to loose her a second time.

The tears were rushing down her face violently. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had come back from the dead to ruin her wedding again. Even though she had married Ethan, she knew that he would divorce her in a heart beat. Gwen could do nothing but look on as the man of her dreams told Theresa how much he loved her.


	14. The Reception

Gwen stood at the altar in shock as everyone around her had left in a hurry. Even Ethan had abandoned her ride with Theresa to the hospital. Here she was Mrs. Ethan Crane and yet he had left her. It was just like she had feared. Ethan had ditched her the moment Theresa had shown up from the dead. The only person left was her mother and she was the last person she wanted to see. How could she do this to her? She told her to keep tight security on the wedding for the whole duration. Her mother's ignorance had caused Ethan for good.

"Well my darling this is terrible news for you." Her mother said.

"This is your fault mother. If you had listened to me and had security watch everyone came in Theresa would have been caught. She wouldn't have had the chance to ruin my wedding and my future with Ethan. Now she's back and he's turned his back on me. Theresa had taken him from again and it's your fault." Gwen said.

"Gwen, we don't even know if Theresa is okay. For all we know, she may in fact be seriously ill. If that's the case then she'll die and you'll have Ethan once again." Rebecca explained to her daughter.

"What if she doesn't die mother? What if she makes it through this crisis just like she made it through the last one?" Gwen said.

"Then I'm afraid Ethan will leave you for good to be with Theresa." Rebecca said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Theresa is alive and well." Ethan said to Whitney and Ivy.

"I told you Ethan. I knew that she was alive. I never believed that she died in the fire and now I'm even more certain that Gwen tried to get rid of her." Whitney said.

"Ethan, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Russell said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Theresa is running an over the top high temperature. I don't know if she's going to make it through the night. I just got off the phone with her doctor in London and she told Theresa not leave. She's faxing me her medical chart right now." Eve said.

"Dr. Russell, do they know where Theresa has been for the past ten months?" Ethan asked her.

"Ethan they believe she was kidnapped and drugged. In fact they said that the drug he gave her was from a remote part of the world and that it has caused her memory to reverse. She doesn't remember anything about the time she spent away from Harmony. She doesn't know what he looks like or even recognizes his voice. Now the thing about this drug is that if she doesn't get the next antidote her memory is going to deteriorate even more. This drug has caused her temperature to rise and I'm afraid she's delusional right now." Eve explained.

"Can I see her?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid now is not a good time. Maybe after he fever goes down." Eve said.

"You said that there's a chance she could die. So then why can't I see her?" He asked.

"Ethan just be patient. I'll let you know when the time is right." Eve said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, what's going? I thought we were here to see Ethan marry Gwen not the maid's daughter." Fancy said.

"Mother, I don't know why you dragged me out here but I think I've seen enough. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." Fox said.

"Fox, you're not going anywhere. Your brother needs you to be there for him. So, stop acting selfish for once and start thinking about Ethan." Ivy said.

"You know that's all you expect your younger children to do. Ethan isn't the only child you have. You have three other siblings. Why don't you start acting like a mother to the other children you have." Fox said.

"Fox, just because I never let any of you get away with murder doesn't mean I haven't been a mother to you. None of you have lived up to Crane expectations and standards." Ivy said.

"How would you know? You never raised any of us except for Ethan." Fancy said.

"You two are really ridiculous. There's a crisis going on right now and all you can do is worry about yourselves. I'm going to go check on Ethan and see how he's doing." Ivy said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it true? Is my baby girl really alive?" Pilar asked Whitney over the phone.

"Yes, she is. I saw her with my own eyes. She came into the church disguised as a nun. However, she was too late because the priest finished making Ethan and Gwen man and wife. She told him to stop but he went ahead and finished the ceremony. Pilar, Theresa is in the hospital in critical condition. They don't even know if she's going to make it. I think you better get down here." Whitney said.

"Don't worry I'm on my way. This is a miracle. Luis and Miguel must be informed that there sister is alive." Pilar said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are all of the guests?" Gwen asked.

Gwen had gone back to the mansion in hopes of finding Ethan there at their reception waiting for her. When she got back she found that no one was there. The tents were up and the banquet was set but none of the guests were there.

"Mr. Crane cancelled tonight's festivities. He said he wanted to be with his fiancé at the hospital." The maid said.

"His fiancé? I'm his wife. He married me not Theresa. I'm going down to that hospital and I'm going to settle this once and for all." Gwen said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't want Ethan to see as a monster." Rebecca said.

"I don't care how Ethan perceives me. He's not going to marry me and then ditch me the second Theresa shows back up in his life." Gwen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I gave her the second drug and it looks like she's responding to it rather well. We'll have to wait and see how she's doing in the morning. If you want, you can go in and see her now but don't upset her. I don't want her to have any kind of relapse." Eve said.

"I won't do such a thing." Ethan promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan went into Theresa's room and pulled up a chair next to her. He couldn't believe that she was alive. All of these months he had thought she was dead only to find out that someone had taken her away from him. It was obvious to him that Gwen must have done it. Gwen couldn't stand the thought of Ethan being with Theresa so she planned the fire and then had Theresa kidnapped. That's how it had to have happened. Who else would take Theresa away from him?" Ethan wondered. He heard a loud noise outside and then he saw the door fling open with Gwen standing there. She was anger; he could tell. He told her to leave but she wouldn't. She slammed the door behind her.

"So, this is where you're going to spend our wedding night. I can't believe you think your mistress is more important than me." Gwen said.

"Gwen, marrying you was a mistake. If Theresa had come into that church a few seconds earlier I would have left you. You know that. So, don't kid yourself. As soon as she wakes up I'm going to marry her. It's over Gwen." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry Ethan but it's not. I'm your wife and there's now way in hell I'm going to give you up and move over for Theresa once again. Theresa has been gone for ten months. We've rebuilt our relationship; we're married Ethan. I'm your wife. I'm the one that you're going to have a future with not Theresa." Gwen said.

"Gwen I only married you because I thought she was dead but she's not. She's the one I love. She's my soul mate not you. I want her and I'm going to get what I want. I'm going to divorce you." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I don't think you're thinking to clearly. I leave you alone tonight and then in the morning we can think about our future together. We're going to be so happy you and me." Gwen said.

She walked out the door and to the waiting room to wait for her husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan heard the door open and saw Fox come in after Gwen. He couldn't believe this. First it was Gwen and now it was Fox.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked.

"I was just coming in here to check up on your mistress." Fox said.

"She's not my mistress. She's my fiancée." Ethan said.

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Fox said.

Ethan looked at Fox strangely as he took Theresa's hand in his and held it gently. He brushed his finger over Theresa's index finger and studied her intently as she lay unconscious. Ethan then noticed that Theresa had squeezed his hand slightly. Fox gave a small smile and then looked back at Ethan.

"I guess she's going to make it after all." Fox said.


	15. Happily Married

(The Next Day)

Ethan and everyone else had fallen asleep in the waiting room. During the night, a miracle had occurred. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had responded to the second drug treatment and her fever had miraculously vanished. While she was still week, she had regained consciousness. She looked around the room and for a second she didn't know where she was. Had she come in time to stop the wedding? Or was she still in London? Her fears were answered once she saw Dr. Eve Russell come through the doors to check on her.

"Theresa you're up! I can't believe that you're alive. I thought that you had died in that fire." Eve said.

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked.

"You don't remember the fire on your wedding day?" Eve asked.

"I really don't remember anything from that time. I don't even know what happened to me during my time away from Harmony. For awhile I knew what had happened to me but then one day it just faded." Theresa said.

"Well I have good news. There's a good possibility that you'll remember what happened to you. However, I have to tell you that'll it take some time." Eve said.

"Can I see Ethan now?" Theresa asked.

"I think he's sleeping in the waiting room." Eve said.

"That's alright I'll go out there and see him and everyone else." Theresa said.

"Theresa I don't think…"

Theresa completely ignored Eve and walked out into the waiting room. Everyone was spread out on the chairs snoring. Theresa smiled to herself and thought about how lucky she was to have family and friends that cared about her so much. Whitney was the first to awake and the Ethan followed by Chad. Ethan jumped from the chair and ran to Theresa.

Gwen was next and when she saw Ethan hold Theresa, she soon woke everyone else up with her shrieking.

"What the hell do you thinking you are doing with my husband?" Gwen asked.

"He wouldn't be your husband if I hadn't been kidnapped and taken. From what I understand, there was a fire in the church on my wedding day. I wonder who could have possibly started it." Theresa said.

"Oh please Theresa! Why would I try to kill you? I didn't have to destroy your wedding to Ethan. It's obvious that you and Ethan were never meant to be together. Otherwise you would have married him that day. Instead, I married him and he's my husband and we're going to be together forever. Ethan it's time to go home." Gwen said.

"Gwen I ordered the maids to move your stuff back to your father's house. You're no longer welcomed in the mansion. The lawyers are drawing up the papers today. You should receive them. I suggest that you sign them and move on." Ethan said.

"Ethan I'm not going anywhere. You promised to love me forever and to be with me. You said that you wanted to have children with me. I'm your future Ethan not Theresa. There's no way I'm going to let you go back to her. You've already put me through enough and I'm not letting you do it again. Now let's go Ethan." Gwen said.

"I'm not kidding Gwen. I've got a lot to do today. Eve is letting Theresa out of the hospital and she's moving into the Crane mansion so that I can look out for her." Ethan said.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I won't let you do this to me Ethan. I'm going to come out on top. You just wait and see. I'm going to make you pay for the rest of your life Ethan. You and Theresa will never be happy together." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I need you to come by the station later for some questioning." Luis said.

"What do I need to come by the station for?" Gwen asked.

"You're the leading suspect in the kidnapping of my sister." Luis said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen couldn't believe this was happening to her. She needed to find her mother and tell her what Ethan was trying to do to her before it was too late. As Gwen was leaving the hospital she was stopped by her Doctor.

"Gwen, I have something to tell you. Is your husband around?" Dr. Brennon asked.

"No, he's checking on an old friend of his." Gwen lied.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you haven't been feeling well because you're pregnant. You're three weeks along. I hope this gives you some comfort." Dr. Brennon said.

"Oh yes it does! Thank you so much for the news. Ethan and I are thrilled that we're going to be parents." Gwen said.

Gwen hurried off to tell her mother the news. Theresa was never going to get Ethan now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca was Seascape waiting for her daughter to tell her whether or not Theresa had finally died. Rebecca prayed that Theresa had finally keeled over. She knew that it was the only way Ethan would ever stay with Gwen. She didn't want to upset her daughter but she knew that Ethan didn't want to be Gwen. Theresa had ruined her daughter's happiness once again.

"Gwen, why are you happy? Did Theresa die?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"No. Theresa is still alive and Ethan still wants to divorce me and marry her. He's even already thrown me out of the mansion." Gwen said.

"Then why are you so happy? Ethan is about to leave you for Theresa." Rebecca said.

"I know but I just found out some great news from Dr. Brennon. It seems like your daughter is pregnant with Ethan Crane's child. That's right mother I am going to have the heir of Crane Industries' child." Gwen said.

"Gwen this is fantastic. Ethan has no way of leaving you now. Go to the mansion. I'll meet you there. We'll drop the news on Ethan and Theresa. Once he finds out that you're carrying his child he'll realize his mistake." Rebecca said.

"Mother, I'm going to make Ethan so happy." Gwen said.

"I know darling. Now go." Rebecca commanded.

Rebecca watched as her daughter scurried off to the Crane mansion. She may not make Ethan happy but Rebecca knew that she would be able to keep Ethan as her husband for the rest of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa I can't believe that you're back. I've prayed for you to come home each and every night. I was heartbroken when I thought that you were truly dead. Now your back and I can't tell you how much this means to me." Pilar said.

"Mother I've missed you so much. I can't wait to get my life back. I don't remember what happened to me." Theresa said.

"Theresa, I've hired a psychologist to help you out. Dr. Russell thinks it's a good idea. She says that there's a good chance that you'll remember what happened to you." Ethan said.

"Ethan, we can't afford this." Theresa said.

"Theresa I'm paying for the psychologist. Theresa as soon as I can I'm going to get rid of Gwen and marry you." Ethan said.

"Ethan I have a bad feeling about this." Theresa said.

"Theresa you don't have anything to fear." Ethan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the mansion)

Gwen, Rebecca, Fancy, and Fox waited patiently for the rest to arrive at the mansion. Once they entered the mansion, Gwen and Rebecca jumped up and the lawyers followed them afterwards. Fancy, who could care less about the whole fiasco, decided to go up to her room while Fox couldn't wait to see the fireworks.

"What are you doing here? Ethan told you leave him alone already." Theresa said.

"Ethan I have something to tell you. I spoke to Dr. Brennon today and she told me that I am three weeks pregnant." Gwen said with a smile.

Theresa backed away from Ethan in dismay. Not only was he married to Gwen but he was now having a child with them. She knew that Ethan would never leave Gwen and their unborn child to be with her. Ethan ended up shocking her.

"Gwen I don't care. I'm glad I'm going to be a father but I'm still not leaving Theresa. We're going to have to share custody of the child. Theresa will help me raise our child together." Ethan said.

Gwen almost blew-up over this but Rebecca was able to calm her violent daughter down.

"Ethan I understand you're happy to have Theresa back but I think you're forgetting something." Rebecca said.

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

"Well, for starters the contract between our two families that was signed before the wedding took place." Rebecca said.

"Ethan, what is she talking about?" Theresa asked.

"Well let me explain it to you Theresa. You see Ethan was free to divorce Gwen if there was no child involved. However, Gwen is pregnant with Ethan's child and therefore Ethan can't get out of his marriage. Ethan promised to stay with Gwen if she were to have his child. If he doesn't he and his family agreed to fork all of the Crane fortune. So, if Ethan wants to be with you it'll be at the expense of his family. Ethan would never do that to his mother and his father. So you see Theresa you loose." Rebecca said.

"As I said before Ethan, we're going to be so happy together." Gwen said.

"Ethan, is this true? Did you agree to this?" Theresa asked him.

"Theresa I did but I didn't know…"

Theresa didn't give him a chance to say anything. She ran as fast as she could out of there. Gwen watched victoriously as Theresa dashed out the front door. Ethan was about to go after her but Fox stopped her.

"You're probably the last person she wants to see right now. I'll go get her." Fox said.

Fox took off after Theresa and found her wandering around outside of Sheridan's cottage.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked.

"I'm Fox Crane. Ethan's younger brother." Fox said.

"We're you at the hospital last night?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I was." He said.


	16. Welcome Back Theresa

"So, why are you bothering me?" Theresa asked Fox.

"Wow, you're rude. I was just coming out here to get some fresh air." Fox said.

"I'm sure your lying right now. There's no way that I'm going to believe that you were just out for some fresh air and wandered back here. Did Ethan tell you to go find me?" Theresa asked.

"Ethan and I don't get along. I wouldn't do anything for him or my gold digging mother." Fox said.

"What did Ethan ever do to you?" Theresa asked.

"It's a long story that I'm sure you don't want to hear." Fox said.

"You're right; I don't want to hear it. I just want to be left alone. Please just go back to the house and don't tell Ethan where I am. I don't want to see him right now." Theresa said.

"You know Theresa it isn't so bad not having Ethan anymore." Fox said.

"Yes it is. I've been waiting forever to be reunited with the man that I love. Instead, he's married to Gwen and they're expecting their first child together. Now I'm stuck by myself and Gwen gets to be with Ethan. What's worst than that?" Theresa asked.

"How about still being trapped in London or dying in that fire." Fox said.

"You know what I mean." Theresa said.

"Listen, I'm sure Ethan will be able to get rid of Gwen and be with you. I know my brother and I know my family. Whatever Ethan wants Ethan gets. That's the way this family works. Ethan will come out on top as usual." Fox said.

"Could you please just leave me alone?" Theresa asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Ethan I guess we're going to be together forever." Gwen said.

"I won't let you do this to me Gwen. I'm going to find away out of this contract." Ethan said.

"Ethan, you know very well that this contract was made so that you couldn't break it. You can try all you want but the fact remains that you're now my daughter's husband and will never be Theresa's. I can't wait for the baby to be born. You and Gwen are going to have such a happy life together." Rebecca said.

"I don't care what the contract says. I'm not going to stay with Gwen. I'm going to be with Theresa. Now get out of here Gwen." Ethan demanded.

"Ethan I don't need to leave. I'm your wife and I have as much right to be here as you do." Gwen said.

"Alyson, get my suitcases and book a room for me at the Hilton." Ethan said.

"Yes, Mr. Crane." Alyson said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I'm not staying with you. You can stay here with your mother and I'm going to go to the Hilton and be with Theresa. I don't care how long it takes; I'm going to get rid of you." Ethan said.

"What about the child we're going to have? Are you going to cut him or her out of your life for Theresa's sake?" Gwen asked angrily.

"No I'm not. I'm going to love that child and I'm going to raise that child with Theresa. She's going to make a great stepmother." Ethan said.

"My baby is not going anywhere near Theresa. Face it Ethan, you're stuck with me forever." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I'm going to divorce you and when I do I'm taking my child with me." Ethan explained.

"I won't let you do it." Gwen said.

"What's all the fuss about?" Fox asked.

"Fox, did you find Theresa?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, she's near Sheridan's cottage." Fox said.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Once everything is straightened out we're going to go to the Hilton." Ethan said.

"Well I have planned a welcome back party for Theresa at Grace and Sam's place. Please make sure to bring her there first before going to the Hilton." Pilar said.

"I'll do that." Ethan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her pace Sheridan's cottage; tears were pouring out rapidly. He wanted to take his prize back but knew he couldn't. There were cameras everywhere and if he tried someone would've have seen him. No, he had to be careful. Just as he was about to leave he saw Ethan walking down the path that led to the cottage. Theresa looked up and tried to leave without Ethan seeing her but he knew that Ethan already knew where she was.

"Theresa, where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I was trying to hide." Theresa said.

"Why would you do that? Ethan said.

"Because I don't want to see you right now Ethan. I'm so mad at you." Theresa said.

"Theresa I didn't know that you were alive. I would have never married Gwen knowing that you were out there somewhere. I would have come after you. You have to believe me. Please don't be angry with me for moving on." Ethan said.

"Ethan, that's just it. I'm not mad at you for moving on. I'm mad at you for moving on with Gwen. Why would you agree to marry a woman that you didn't love? I know you Ethan and I know that you didn't want to be with Gwen." Theresa said.

"Theresa, I was just so certain that I wouldn't find anyone else and I wanted to make my family happy. I figured that it was the right thing to do." Ethan explained.

"No, Ethan it wasn't the right thing to do. It was no where close to the right thing. How was it right if didn't make you happy? Ethan I wanted you to move on and find someone that you could love and respect. I don't remember what happened to me when I was taken but I do remember feeling that I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to be with someone that didn't make you happy. Now you're trapped Ethan. You're not with who you want to be with and on top of that you're having a child with her. There's no getting around that." Theresa said.

"Theresa, I told you. I'm going to find away to divorce Gwen and be with you. I know it seems like Gwen has won but she hasn't. I'm moving out of the mansion and into a hotel. I want you to come with me. We can be together for now and then we'll be married as soon as the divorce is finalized." Ethan said.

"Ethan I want you to be honest with me. How binding is the contract?" Theresa asked.

He could see in Ethan's eyes the answer. He could tell that Theresa could see the truth in Ethan's eyes as well. There was no way for Ethan to get out of that contract. It would take years before he ever freed himself from Gwen.

"Theresa, I…"

"Ethan don't lie to me. I can see the answer in your eyes. I can tell that it's going to take years before you ever get rid of Gwen. It may not even happen. Ethan, I can't let you jeopardize your family or your child. You have a duty to them not me. Ethan I can't be with you. I won't be your mistress and I won't sit around waiting for you to get out of your contract. You need to go back to that mansion and try to get along with Gwen. You need to do it for your child's sake. Your child shouldn't grow up his or her dad living with a mistress while his wife sits at home. It'll make all of us look bad. If you can find away to get out of your then I'll come back to you. I'll marry you Ethan. Otherwise, I think it's time we moved on." Theresa said.

"Theresa, don't say that. I'm not going to leave you. How can ask me to stay with Gwen when you're back Theresa?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan please don't make this harder. I just need my space and a chance to move on with my life Ethan. I've lost so much time. I need to get it back. I don't need anymore stress or drama right now. Please leave Ethan." Theresa demanded.

"It's obvious that you're not thinking clearly. Your mother wants me to drop you off at Sam and Grace's." Ethan said.

"I'll get a rid from your brother. What's his name again?" Theresa asked.

"His name is Fox and why would you even want to go with him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. He just seems interesting and he did come out here to see how I was doing." Theresa said.

"Stay away from Fox Crane. There is nothing nice or interesting about him. He's a spoiled brat." Ethan said.

"Well from what I hear, he thinks the same of you. Maybe he isn't as bad as you say he was. In fact, maybe he's right. I mean I never knew you had a brother. No one ever talks about him. Your mother never mentioned him." Theresa said.

"That's because Fox has chose not to be part of this family. He never comes home or participates in important family matters." Ethan said.

"He came to your wedding." Theresa pointed out.

"He was forced to." Ethan shot back.

"Well, I'm going to go see if he'll take me. I'll see you around Ethan." Theresa said.

The man watched all of this and knew that he was close to getting Theresa back. With Ethan out of the picture, Theresa would be vulnerable. It would be easier to kidnap her again without Ethan around. Once he finally got her back he was going to take her so far away, she'd be lucky if she ever saw another human being again.


	17. A Beautiful New Friendship

"So, why am I driving you to this party instead of Ethan?" Fox asked.

"Fox, I don't want to talk about it. Can you at least drive a little faster? You drive like my dead grandmother." Theresa said.

"You know if you don't like how I drive you can always get out and walk." Fox explained.

"If I did that, I'd still beat you. Now please step on it." Theresa said.

"You know Theresa you're real feisty." Fox pointed out.

"Fox, I just like getting my way and when I don't get my way I get mad. When I get mad, I get even." Theresa explained.

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"If I can't have Ethan, then I'll make sure that Gwen doesn't have him either." Theresa said.

"How are you going to do that?" Fox asked.

"I'm going to turn her over to the authorities. It's obvious that she paid someone to kidnap me and give me some weird drugs. She deserves to be put a way for the rest of her life." Theresa said.

"How are you going to do that? You don't have any proof that she is the one behind all of this. On top of that, you don't even remember what happened to you." Fox said.

"Who else could have done it? Gwen had perfect motive. She hated the fact that Ethan didn't love her anymore and wanted to marry me. She fought with me on our wedding day." Theresa said.

"What did you just say?" Fox asked her.

"I said that she fought…with…"

"Theresa do you know what this means?"

"I just remembered something. I don't know why we fought but we fought. She must have come in to yell at me before the wedding started."

"Do you remember if there was anyone else in the room?" Fox asked.

"Fox, I told you that I don't remember anything else. However, I do believe that this does prove that she was in on this. I know in my heart that Gwen is the one that set me up. She wanted Ethan so badly she would do anything to get me out of the picture."

"I don't know Theresa. Well, we're here. Are you ready to go in there?" Fox asked.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm ready to go in there and be around all those peoples. Those people have waited for me to come home for almost a year now. I just want to be around the ones that matter to me. I want to be away from Ethan for the time being." Theresa said.

"Have you and Ethan broken up?" Fox asked.

"Ethan tried to convince me that he'll leave Gwen for me but the contract is going to be impossible for him to break without putting the family in ruin. I don't want to be the cause of anguish for your family. So, I dumped Ethan for good." Theresa explained.

"And Ethan just let you walk away like that?"

"He had no choice. I told him to go back to Gwen and stay with her. I told him that if he ever found a way out of his contract and if I were still free that I'd come back to him. However, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. The future I wanted to have with Ethan looks like it's never going to happen."

"So, that means you're free. Right?"

"I guess it does."

"Theresa, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Fox asked.

"I just told you that I broke up with Ethan not too long ago and you're already asking me out?" Theresa questioned.

"Don't get me wrong Theresa you're beautiful; but I'm not interested in that way. I was thinking more of a friendship date. You see you're going to need an ally when Gwen decides to come after you."

"Why would Gwen decide to come after me? She has what she wants. She's pregnant and married to Ethan. I just handed her Ethan. What more does she needs?"

"Well for starters, she's going to want you out of the way. She knows that Ethan is going to be looking hard for a fault in the contract. If he finds one, he'll leave her for you." Fox said.

"So, you think she'll try to kill me?"

"I don't know if she'll try to kill you by herself but I am saying that she's going to try to harm you." Fox said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we have to go to this party for Theresa? We should be enjoying our honeymoon right now. You know I don't get you. We got married but you still seem to care more for Theresa. Ethan we're having a child together." Gwen explained.

"Gwen nothing has changed. I still love Theresa and I still want to be with her. She may have pushed me away because of the marriage and the baby but I'm not giving up. I'm going to find away to get out of this marriage and leave you. Theresa was meant to be a Crane not you. I was supposed to have children with her not you." Ethan explained.

"Ethan you're my husband. You made a commitment to me not her. I expect you to live up to that. You're not going to get out of the contract; my father and mother made sure to provide for me. We're going to be a family and one day we'll have more children."

"Are you crazy? I'm never going to touch you again?"

Gwen wanted to cry because she knew it was true. Yes, she was going to be able to keep Ethan as her husband but she knew that they would be nothing to each other. He would still continue to see Theresa behind her back. She was going to have his child and yet he could care less.

"What should we name our new child? I was thinking that if we have a boy we can name him after you and if we have a girl we can call her Ashley or Kate. What do you think?"

"The day that child is born will be the worst day for me. That disgusting child you're carrying signifies the end of my life."

"Ethan don't talk about our baby that way. I can't believe how much Theresa has brainwashed you. I just want her out of our lives. Our life was so much better until she decided to come back. Now look at us. We're fighting. Don't worry Ethan I know that we can get through this as long as we stick together. Our love for each other will grow stronger."

"Are you on something? Did you not hear anything I said to you? I don't love you. I can't stand you and I'm going to divorce you. I don't care if we are going to have a child together. I'm still going to leave you." Ethan said.

"Well, we're here. We'll finish this conversation later." Gwen said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Theresa we're here. What do you say about that friendship date tonight?" Fox asked.

"Fox I can't. I have to find a place to live tonight. Grace and Sam said I could live with them but I really don't want to intrude on them. Don't worry about it. I have a place for you." Fox said.

"I'm not living at the mansion and I'm not living with you." Theresa said.

"No, I'm talking about living in the luxury apartments that Crane industry has built. There's a vacant apartment on the seventh floor. I'm sure you'll be cozy up there." Fox said.

"I can't afford it." Theresa said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm willing to give it to you as a gift." Fox said.

"I guess this is an offer I can't refuse."

"Theresa come inside it's cold out there." Kay said.

"Fox, this is my brother's friend Kay Bennett." Theresa said.

"It's nice to meet you." Fox said.

"Theresa, your mother, brothers, and sister are here." Kay said.

"My sister came to see me?"

"Paloma is going to living with us. I'm so glad you're back. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Ethan and Gwen are not coming to this small gathering; are they?"

"Last I heard they weren't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan was just pulling up to the Bennett's. He parked his car and started up toward the house. Gwen opened the door and asked him if he was going to help her out since she was pregnant. He looked at her and kept on walking.

Ethan Crane knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until someone came to the door. Jessica opened the door and welcomed Ethan and Gwen inside.

Once he saw her he couldn't believe who she was with. Out of all the people she thought he would see her with, Fox was the last of them. They were standing in the corner with Luis and Miguel talking. Pilar was on the couch talking to Grace and Eve and Sam with T.C. What did she see in Fox Crane? He was rude and arrogant. They had nothing in common and yet she was standing there talking to him.

Gwen noticed the look of jealousy on Ethan's face and couldn't help but smile to herself. This was exactly what she needed to keep Ethan. If Theresa moved on, then Ethan wouldn't want to leave her.

Gwen was feeling nausea and decided it was time for her to go use the bathroom. She couldn't wait to call her mother and give her the good news. After going to the bathroom Gwen noticed a spot on her pants. When she looked closer, she found that it was a spot of blood. Earlier in the car, she felt cramping but thought nothing of it. She quickly called her mother.

"What is it dear?" Rebecca asked.

"Mother, I was using the bathroom when I noticed a spot of blood. Mother, I think I might not be pregnant after all." Gwen said.

"Do you know what this means? If you're not pregnant than Ethan is going to divorce you. He'll leave you for Theresa. I'm coming over there right now. I'm going to say the doctor called and wants to see you for a check-up. Ethan won't want to come because he could car less about you and the baby."

"Don't say that mother."

"It's true. We'll leave him to stare at Theresa for a while."

"Mother we have to do something. Theresa looks like she is beginning to get close to a new man."

"Who is she taking an interest in?"

"I think she likes Fox Crane. The way they were talking and standing. I think Fox wants to take Theresa from Ethan. What if I'm not pregnant? It's too early for Theresa to really fall for Fox. Ethan will leave me in a heartbeat." Gwen said.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out. There's no way I'm going to let this happen to you. If anything we'll fake the pregnancy and get a surrogate to carry the child. Then we'll simply make a trade. Don't worry darling Theresa will not replace you as Ethan's wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard the whole conversation and found it quite interesting. Gwen would have a baby alright but who's baby would she have? Only time could tell.


	18. Suprise

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Grace asked.

"Well, I was concerned about my daughter's health. You see our side of the family has had complications when it comes to giving birth for the first time."

"Did Gwen call you?" Theresa asked.

"Of course she didn't call me. I called her because I was really paranoid about something happening to the baby."

"It's funny how you come over here as soon as Gwen goes to the bathroom. What's going on Rebecca? What are you and Gwen trying to hide from Ethan and me?"

"Oh please Theresa! You need to get over yourself. My daughter and I are doing nothing. Gwen is trying to lead a normal life with her husband. She doesn't need you there manipulating the situation. I don't want you at the Crane mansion. I know you're trying to get Ethan to break his vows."

"You won't have to worry about me being around your daughter and her fake marriage to my ex-fiance. I'm moving into the Crane apartment complex tonight. Fox gave it to me as a present."

"What are you trying to do Fox? You know perfectly well that when I divorce Gwen, I'm marrying Theresa." Ethan said.

"Ethan, as your mother in law, I want to tell you that's never happening. You walked down that aisle and said I do and now you have to deal with it. I'm so glad that I insisted on putting that clause in the contract. You'll never be with Theresa again. You're my daughter's husband forever now."

"Mother, I'm so glad you're here." Gwen said.

"Why? Is something wrong Gwen?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa I'm not you. I don't need to plot and scheme in order to keep my husband and my family together. You plotted and schemed your way into Ethan's life and look where it got you. You don't have Ethan and you're not expecting your first child with him either."

"Gwen he doesn't want you. The only reason he's staying with you is because I broke up with him. I told him that unless he finds away to get out of his contract I wouldn't be his mistress. Believe me Gwen, if there's a way out, Ethan will find it. He'll leave you and then I'll marry him. Until then, enjoy your time. I'm sure it won't last."

"Ethan tell her this isn't true. Call her out on her lies."

"Gwen you know it's true. I've been telling you this forever now. I don't want you and I can't stand you. I'm just pissed that I can't force you to abort that child so that I can dump you." Ethan said.

"Mother, make him stop lying. He loves me mother. He's been manipulated by that bitch forever now."

"Gwen, I don't have to manipulate the situation. You do that all on your own." Theresa said.

"Theresa you have hurt my daughter for far too long. It's time she deserves happiness with the man she was suppose to marry before you destroyed her life." Rebecca said.

"Mother are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I took the limo here and we can take it to the hospital."

"Why are you going to the hospital? Is there something wrong the baby? Did you loose the baby and are hiding it?" Fox asked.

"My daughter is still pregnant with her and Ethan's first child."

"Isn't it amazing that Ethan is having his first child with me and not you?" Gwen asked.

"Why are you going to hospital Gwen? What's wrong with the baby?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing is wrong. My mother just scheduled an appointment for me. She's just worried about the baby."

"That's all it is. Now Gwen please come on." Rebecca said.

"You know maybe I better go with my wife and make sure that she's alright." Ethan said.

"Ethan that won't be necessary. I can take Gwen to the hospital to see her doctor. You enjoy your visit with Theresa. I'm sure you won't be seeing her around that much."

Gwen and Rebecca exited the house and got into the limo.

"Mother why couldn't Ethan go with me? Did you hear what he said? He called me his wife. He's finally realizing that we're going to have a life and a future together. Theresa wasn't able to come between us after all. I'm going to have such a great life with my dear sweet husband."

"Are you really that dumb? Sometimes I can't believe you're my daughter. You're too stupid to be my daughter. Ethan was just saying that because he was trying to catch you off guard like he just did. He doesn't want you and he never will. If you're not pregnant he'll leave you. We've got so much to worry about now. Fox planted in their heads that something is wrong. You better hope I'm able to keep the truth from all of them; otherwise, you'll be single again."

"I can't believe this is happening to me. All I wanted was to marry Ethan and have children with him. I gave up a career in medicine and dedicated my life to being Ethan's girlfriend and wife-to-be. I was suppose to be with Ethan a long time ago. I don't want to loose him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's the love of my life. I can't loose him mother. I don't think I could bare it."

"I know Gwen. How do you think I feel? I was suppose to be the mother of the woman that was marry the head of Crane Industries. Everyone used to tell me how lucky I was to have such a classy beautiful daughter. You were suppose to give birth to the heirs of the Crane Empire. Now the only thing that is keeping you married that man is a baby that you may not have anymore. Gwen what if you've ruined this for our family. I can't take the fact that I may in fact be ran out by a servant's daughter."

"Mother, I don't want that either. Theresa is way below us. She could never deal with the pressures that come along with being a Crane man's wife. Her children would be laughed at because they weren't pure noble blood. No mother, Ethan doesn't need that kind of scrutiny in his life. He needs me because I would be perfect for the job. I've known Ethan my whole life. Why should Theresa get my man? I'll do whatever it takes to keep my man away from that conniving bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When were you going to tell me that Fox offered you a place to live?" Ethan asked.

"I wasn't planning on saying anything. Our life together is over Ethan. I'm moving on and I think you should do the same."

"Theresa I'm not going to just leave you. I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us. Yes, I married Gwen but it was a mistake. I told you that already."

"Ethan I agree that it was a mistake but it's one that you can't change. You made the ultimate mistake when you married Gwen. What could have been between us Ethan won't happen. I won't be your mistress and I won't wait around for you to divorce Gwen. I think you need to go see Gwen and make sure that she's alright. As much as I hate her, I don't want anything to happen to the baby. You should be happy that you're having a child even if it's with Gwen."

"I'm not Theresa. I'm dreading the day that baby is born. I don't want it Theresa. I don't want anything to do with it."

"Ethan even if you find a way to get rid of Gwen, that child is still going to be around. You don't really think you can just walk out on their life. I won't let you do that. The child deserves to have two parents that love them. You know Ethan I'm going to go find Fox and see if he's ready to go. I've got a long night."

"Do you need help moving?"

"No, Fox is going to help me and then we're going out on a friendship date. You know your brother drives like an old woman."

"What did you just say?"

"Well he drives so..."

"Not about that; you're going out with my brother?"

"Not on a real date. We're going out on a friendship date."

"Theresa that's what he calls all his dates. He doesn't want to be your friend Theresa. I'm sorry but I can't let you keep being naive about this. Fox doesn't care about you. He just wants to sleep with you."

"You know Ethan you're a jerk. There's no need to talk about your brother like that. He's totally and completely a gentleman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you staring at?" Ivy asked Fox.

"Theresa." Fox said.

"Forget it Fox. She would never go for you. She's in love with Ethan."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

"You better not do anything to her. She's not like all the other tramps you're used to dating. She won't have sex with you."

"I'm not looking for sex mother and last I checked she's not Ethan's anymore. Don't worry I'll try not to hurt him too much. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a friendship date I have to prepare for. Have a good evening mother."

I know you're up to something Fox. I just wish I could figure out what it was. Ivy thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well what did the doctor say?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not pregnant anymore mother. He says that I lost the baby a long time ago. He also said that my test results show that it'll be almost impossible to conceive again. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry darling I'll find someone to donate a child for you. Let's go back to the mansion and play it off like nothing happened. I'll take care of all of this."

He watched as Gwen and Rebecca left the hospital. They were planning out how they were going to keep Ethan and Theresa apart. He knew that they couldn't do it by themselves; they were too stupid for that. He would have to jump in and assist them. It was the only way to keep Ethan from going back to Theresa. He would help them but it would come at a cost. Gwen and Rebecca were going to pay their dues. After all, it was only fair.


	19. Friendship Date

"Damn Theresa; think you brought enough stuff from your home?" Fox said as he carried one of the many heavy boxes up to Theresa's new apartment.

"I'm sorry Fox but you did offer to move me into the apartment. If you're too much of a whimp I could have gotten my brothers to do it for me." Theresa replied.

"I don't need any assistance. I'm quite capable of accomplishing anything when it comes to difficult tasks. That's what being a Crane is all about." Fox said.

"So, you're saying I'm some difficult task?" Theresa asked.

"That's not what I said at all. Carrying your crap up to your apartment is a difficult task. I'm sure carrying you up to your apartment isn't hard at all." Fox replied.

"Are you making a pass at me? Cause if you are, I'll have you know that I'm not ready for any relationship at all." Theresa explained.

"Wow, you're a piece of work! You know that? I wasn't hitting on you at all. I was implying that your crap is probably much heavier than you are." Fox explained.

"So, are you then implying that I'm too thin?" Theresa asked.

"You know just forget it." Fox said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that Fox is helping Theresa move into the apartment complex. He has a lot of nerve moving in on her like that. He knows very well that once I get rid of Gwen, Theresa and I will be marrying." Ethan said.

"I know darling. I've been trying to figure out why Fox would even be interested in Theresa. She has nothing to offer him. Every woman he's ever dated has come from money. He loves being in the limelight. Theresa can't offer him that. She has no connections besides when she was engaged to you. Your brother is up to no good." Ivy said.

"Maybe he just wants to get some maid's daughter action as well. I mean Ethan did it and obviously he liked it so maybe Fox thinks the same thing." Fancy said interrupting the conversation.

"Fancy, don't talk to your brother like that. Can't you see that he's in pain right now. He's married to Gwen and he's having a baby with her. On top of that, Theresa came back from the dead and your brother is hitting on her." Ivy explained.

"If Ethan was that concerned about having a baby with Gwen he shouldn't have slept with her then. However, our survival hinges on Ethan. If he decides to break the contract, we loose our family wealth and power. I'll end up working as a maid or a dishwasher. There will be no more Paris or London for me. So, Ethan I hope you think about that before you go doing anything drastic." Fancy explained.

"Fancy, if Ethan can't get out of his marriage to Gwen. He'll have no choice but to divorce her and break the contract. You should have gone to college and gotten a job." Ivy said.

"Why should I have to when I've been handed everything in life? Our lifestyle hinges on his marriage to Gwen. If he dumps her we loose." Fancy explained yet again.

"Okay, both of you need to stop. Fancy you don't have to worry about any of that happening because I'm one of the best lawyers out there. I'll figure it all out. Gwen will be history before long." Ethan said.

"You know Ethan I would watch what you say cause she's right. If you divorce my Gwen and break the contract, I'll make sure to take everything away from your family. You wouldn't really let them be thrown out into the street. Would you?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I would never do that to my family. You don't have to worry because I'm going to find the loop hole in that contract and when I do. I'm going to throw you and your scumy daughter." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I think you should just get use to the fact that you and I are together forever. We're going to have a family and I'm going to be the head of everything that Ivy is the head of right now. I'm tired of having this discussion with you. I'm going to bed. I've had a long day." Gwen said.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Ethan asked.

"He confirmed how paranoid my mother was. Like we didn't know that already though." Ethan said.

"You know it is strange that you went to the bathroom and all of the sudden your mother showed up. Are you sure that everything is alright?" Ethan asked.

"Of course everything is alright. In ninth months, we'll be having our first of many children. I'm sorry Ethan but you're stuck with me for good." Gwen said.

"We'll see about that." Ethan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If only Ethan knew about what Gwen and Rebecca were up, he'd be able to divorce Gwen right away. He thought to himself. He couldn't get let that happen. He needed Ethan to stay away from Theresa. The longer they were apart the longer she was vulnerable. Then he could strike and get her back. After he recaptured her, he would make sure to take her to a place she would never be discovered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where are we going to eat?" Theresa asked.

"We're going to the seascape." Fox said.

"Well, as long as your pay, I don't care." Theresa said.

They pulled up to the Seascape and were immediately seated.

"Tell me why you hate your brother so much?" Theresa asked.

"The same reasons why you hate Gwen." Fox said.

"I'm sure Ethan never tried to kill you or have you kidnapped either." Theresa said.

"You don't even know if Gwen did that. For all you know, it could have been someone else. You know there are people out there who are more sinister than Gwne and Rebecca." Fox explained.

"Gwen and Rebecca wanted me dead and out of the way. Gwen could never take loosing to the maid's daughter. She planned this whole thing. I know that she did." Theresa said.

"What if someone else took you for different reasons?" Fox asked.

"No one else would have wanted to take me except for Gwen. She paid someone to kidnap me and I'm going to prove it if it's the last thing I do." Theresa said.

"I'd be careful what you say Theresa. You may just get your wish." Fox said.


	20. Beautiful Liar

"Ethan, I'm glad you came to your senses and decided to take me out tonight. All the paparrazi are going to be there to see us together. I'm so excited. However, I'm wondering why you didn't choose something fancier than the seascape." Gwen said.

"I wanted us to go somewhere where everyday normal people eat. I thought it would be good press for us and our soon to be new baby." Ethan said.

"Ethan, we're not normal people. We're Craines! We're the most powerfu family on the planet. We own everyone and everything. We don't belong bowing down like this." Gwen stated.

"Gwen we are about to have a child together. I don't want them to grow up in a world where they think they are above everyone else." Ethan said.

"Well, I do. They are above everyone else in life. That includes that whore you once almost married before you settled on a classy lady." Gwen protested.

"Gwen, why do you have to bring Theresa up everytime?" Ethan asked.

"I'm merely pointing out that this baby isn't even born yet and he or she is still richer and more privileged than Theresa will ever be." Gwen said.

"I'm going to find a parking spot, since we're here now, and then we're going to have a nice meal together." Ethan said.

"That sounds wonderful darling. We're going to have many wonderful meal together forever." Gwen stated.

Not if I can help it; Ethan thought to himself as he parked the Mercedes. He looked about and saw that the paparrazi had swarmed all around the Seascape waiting for his and Gwen's big entrance. To the tell the truth, he wasn't here to take Gwen out on a nice romatic outing. He knew very well that Theresa was going to be here with his brother and wanted to keep an eye on her. Theresa was acting irrationally when it came to Fox. He knew Fox way too well to let her go off with him. Fox used and abused girls. Sure he dated girls that came from money; but, it was the girls that had nothing that he threw away on a constant daily basis. He wouldn't let Theresa become another victim of his brother.

"What the hell is this?" Gwen asked as they entered the Seascape. Sitting across from where they were standing was Fox and Theresa. Fox had his hand around on top of Theresa's and it looked like they were in an intense conversation. That was until Theresa looked up to see Gwen and Ethan standing there.

"Did you know that they were going to be here?" Theresa asked him.

"I had no clue. I guess Ethan sent someone to find out where we would be heading tonight." Fox said.

"What the hell are you doing here, Theresa? Did you find out where we were going and decided to make arraingments to be here before us?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe you should be asking Ethan what the two of you are doing here." Theresa suggested.

"Ethan, what is she talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, we're not here for a nice outing together. We were here to spy on Theresa and Fox. I wanted to make sure that Theresa was okay. I couldn't just let her go off with Fox. He's an asshole and a jerk. He's going to hurt her and I can't let that happen." Ethan said.

"Ethan I want to go home right now. I'm sick of this crap with you and Theresa. She's not your wife. I am. It's time you started to respect our marriage vows." Gwen stated before storming off to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did she have to come back? She and Ethan were perfect together when Theresa was presumed dead. Now they were back to where they were before. Ethan wanting to marry Theresa and run off with her. If he ever found out that she wasn't pregnant with his child he'd leave her for good. She's end up with nothing. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't just hand over the Crane title to her greatest enemy without a fight.

Gwen was sitting in the car waiting for Ethan to come out when she noticed a brown envelope on the ground next to feet. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was addressed to her. She didn't remember it being there before. She opened and it almost fell over in shock at the contents. Inside, there was a used pregnancy test with a note that stated "I know everything Gwen." Her breathing became heavy with fear. Someone knew about the fact that she wasn't pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan how dare you barge in on my date with Fox like that. We are through Ethan. You are married to Gwen and are having a baby with her. You need to go support your wife and stop trying to control my life." Theresa said.

"I'm not trying to control your life. I'm trying to help you here. Fox is not good enough for you. You need to stay away from him." Ethan said.

"You know Ethan you're a real jerk and some day you're going to loose out big time." Fox said.

"Excuse, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, there was a present left for you about 20 minutes ago. I was told not to deliver it to you until now." The waiter said.

"Who told you not to give it to me until now?" Theresa asked.

"Some man on the phone." He said.

Theresa opened the wrapped box and found an unused pregnancy test that simply stated "take it"

"Theresa what is it?" Ethan asked her.

"I need to go to the bathroom right now." Theresa said.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Not right now." Theresa said worridly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen looked down into the brown envelope and saw another little note. "I want my prize back and you are going to deliver it to me or I will destroy you and take everything back." Gwen didn't understand. She got into the driver's seat and drove off. As far as she was concerned, Ethan could take a taxi home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa sat there and looked at the test. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. After she had scolded Ethan earlier, she now was looking at the positive sign that indicated that she was pregnant. Whoever had kidnapped her was the father of her unborn child. She put her hands to her lips and fainted from confusion.

Ethan couldn't take it any longer. She was taking too long and he didn't understand what she had received. He opened the door and found her lying on the ground with the test in her hand. Fox and Ethan both ran to her rescue.

"I'm calling 911 right now." Fox said.

"What the hell is this?" Ethan asked.

"It's a pregnancy test and it seems to say that she's pregnant." Fox said.

"Who sent this to her?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go outside and get Gwen to help us out." Fox said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was extremly ecstatic by the scene he had created. Now everyone knew the truth about poor little Theresa. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself once again. This time it would be Ethan that was permanetly taken care of for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe that his beloved Theresa was pregnant with another man's child. Whoever had done this to her had surely raped her. Ethan Crane was now more determined than ever to find her kidnapper. He had to find him before it was too late. It was now apparent that he was back in town and ready to pick-up where he had left off.


	21. Under My Protection

"Where am I?" Theresa asked as she woke to find nurses reading her chart and adding more drugs to her IV line.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald you're in the hospital. You fainted in the bathroom at the Seascape. Mr. Crane got you to the hospital." The nurse said.

"I asked Ethan to stay out of my life." Theresa said.

"Ethan wasn't the one to get you to the hospital. Fox called 911 and waited for the ambulance to come. Ethan had to go home because his wife had run off. Mr. Fox Crane is out in the waiting room. If you want, I can go call Ethan and have him come pick you up. He told the staff that he was going to get you upon your release." The nurse explained.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please send Fox in. I want him to take me home." Theresa said.

"Yes, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, let me get this straight. Theresa is pregnant with her kidnappers baby." Whitney said in confusion.

"That's what your mother told me on the phone. Theresa apparently found out only a few hours ago. She's in the hospital right now but is going to be released to Ethan's care. Your mother said that she thinks that Theresa is going to have to go see a therapist as soon as possible to deal with this ordeal." T.C explained.

"Well, I'm going to go the hospital to see Theresa. I think that Theresa, Simone, and I should have a girl's day today. Then tonight we should go to the county carnival. It'll help Theresa to feel like she's in a normal setting." Whitney said.

"That sounds like a great idea. Where are you thinking about going?" T.C asked.

"Well, I thought I'd take her to the new Harmony Tea House that lies outside of town." Whitney said.

"Whitney, that's too expensive for Theresa to afford right now." Simone said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to pay for all of us. It's my treat." Whitney said.

"What do you think Theresa's going to do?" Simone asked.

"I don't know." Whitney said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, the baby is doing well. I'm going to send you home with information on what to do during this stage in your pregnancy." Eve explained.

"Dr. Eve there's only one piece of information that I need." Theresa said.

"What's that?" Eve asked.

"I need to know where the nearest out of town abortion clinic is located. I plan on having an abortion as soon as possible." Theresa said.

"Theresa, you're a Catholic. You would never do anything to jeopardize your unborn baby's life." Eve said.

"It's not my baby by choice. I was raped. I shouldn't have to throw my life away on a child that isn't technically mine. I want the name to that clinic right now." Theresa said.

"I'm sorry Theresa. Helping you have an abortion goes against my moral beliefs." Eve said.

"Fine, I'll find it myself. I'm going to get rid of this kid one way or another." Theresa said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother I have something to tell you." Gwen said.

"I already know all about it." Rebecca said.

"Who told you?" Gwen asked.

"I heard it on the news on my way over here. I can't believe it. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is pregnant with her kidnapper's child. This is absolutely the greatest news ever. It proves that Theresa ran off on Ethan and I'm sure he's pissed off beyone belief right now." Rebecca said.

"Theresa is pregnant. I can't believe it. However, that's not what I'm talking about. We went to the Seascape for some alone time. Actually, Ethan lied to me. He took me out because he wanted to spy on that bitch and Fox. Well, I got mad and ran back to the car to wait for him. On the ground was an envelope with a used pregnancy test that said "I know everything." Then I found another letter that stated that if I didn't give him back his prize he was going to take everything away from me. Mother, what am I going to do?" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I'm tired of this crap. I'm tired of always having to clean up your messes. It has to be someone playing some cruel trick on you. You need to get used to it. You're a Crane now. This is what commoners do. You married into one of the most hated families. It was going to happen sooner or later. Now dear, your father and I are hosting a Crane& Hotchkiss dinner tonight. I expect to see you and Ethan there. After all, this is being done for you because you didn't get a reception." Rebecca said.

"Gwen, where the hell did you take off to?" Ethan demanded to know as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ethan but I'm not going to stand there while you fret over your ex-fiance. I'm your wife and the soon to be mother of your unborn child. You need to start showing me some respect. We're going to my mother's tonight for a dinner party." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to make sure that Theresa is okay. The kidnapper came after her tonight." Ethan explained.

"Ethan, you are married to me. You have obligations to me and my family. Theresa isn't the person you need to be worrying about right now. What about me, Ethan? I am your wife now. I am carrying your child. You need to understand that" Gwen explained to an aggervated Ethan.

"What time is this dinner?" Ethan asked.

"It'll be at six o'clock. Your parents and your sister is attending this dinner party tonight. Everyone is expecting to see the happily married couple there." Rebecca explained.

"Ethan as you can see, you're needed at this party. Theresa has family members that can take care of her. I'm your family now and you need to take care of me." Gwen stated.

"I'll try to make it but I'm not promissing anything." Ethan said before walking out of the room.

"Mother can you believe this crap. He's going to go spend his whole evening with that wench and leave me to sit at this party embarrassed." Gwen cried.

"Oh hush, child. Ethan will come to this party if he knows what's best for him. We have more important things to worry about. Like the fact that you may be right after all. Theresa's kidnapper may know our secret." Rebecca said.

"What are we going to do about him?" Gwen asked.

"We're going to crush him with the Crane power and money. He'll never be able to take us out. You're a Crane now and with that comes great power and wealth. I wouldn't even worry about this little fly my dear." Rebecca explained.

"Mother I'm so glad that you're around to think up these things." Gwen said.

"God only knows that if I weren't, you'd be in jail right now and Ethan would be married to that tramp." Rebecca said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe that Gwen and Rebecca actually thought they were smarter than him. Well if they didn't want to do what they were told, he would just have to punish them. He would just have to teach them how the game was going to be played.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dinner Party)

Ethan had finally arrived but the dinner was already over. He knew that Gwen would be pissed but he didn't care. He had to make sure that Theresa was alright. He couldn't believe that she was actually talking abortion.

"Ethan you are two hours late and dinner is already over." Gwen said.

"I was trying to talk Theresa out of having an aboriton." Ethan said.

"I don't care what you were trying to do. You made a fool out of me Ethan and I'm getting tired of it. If you go near Theresa one more time, I swear I'll divorce you and leave your family to rot in the streets of Harmony. Do you want that for them?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I don't want that." Ethan said.

"Well, then I'm glad that we understand each other. It better not happen again. In fact it won't happen again cause I just took a restraining order out on your little slut." Gwen said.

Just as Ethan was about ready to protest against the restraining order, some began to knock at the door.

"Mrs. Garrison answer the damn door. After all, that's what we pay you for." Gwen said snidely.

Mrs. Garrison answered the door to find the police and Sam Bennett standing outside.

"What's going on? Gwen asked.

"Gwen Crane you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Sam stated.

"Oh please Sam, cut the crap out." Gwen said.

"It's not a joke Mrs. Crane. We received new evidence tonight that you started the fire that almost led to Theresa's death. I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me." Sam stated.

"Mother, get in here." Gwen yellled.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm being arrested for the attempted murder of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Gwen said.

"Ethan, you need to go down to the jail and make sure Gwen's rights are not being violated." Rebecca said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I always knew that you tried to kill Theresa. Now, I know that Theresa is right. You were behind her kidnapping all along. I'm going to this to divorce you and make sure you spend the rest of your pitiful life behind bars." Ethan said.

"What the hell is going on?" Ivy asked.

"Gwen's the one that tried to kill Theresa and when that didn't work she had her kidnapped and raped." Ethan said.

"Ethan I didn't do anything they are accusing me of. You have to believe me. I love you and would never kill or kidnap anyone." Gwen cried.

"Gwen you would do anything to be head matriarch of Crane. You'll pay for this Gwen I swear you will." Ethan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched all of this in amusement. He was quite sure that Gwen would now be more than willingly to take him up on his offer. The plan was back on its course.


	22. Agreed

Gwen couldn't believe it. She was being held without bail. The judge said that because she was a Crane she was flight risk. Everyone was against her except her mother and father. They were at the station trying to get Gwen moved to a facility for someone in her status. Gwen sat waiting patiently for them to return when the guard came in with her dinner.

"I've already had a fabulous meal. I don't need this trash." Gwen said.

"Oh Mrs. Crane, I'd get used to it. You'll be having many of these meals for now on. Don't worry though I kept your plate covered so that your food stays warm. Wouldn't want the heiress to feel put out." He said and then walked.

Gwen couldn't believe that that man actually had the nerve to treat her like a piece of trash. When she got out of here she would make sure to have his badge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't wait until she received her terms and agreed. If she wanted the evidence against her to disappear she would do what she was told. It was that simple. However he knew that she was going to find it almost impossible to do what he wanted. Although he would let her think that she was going to get away scott free, he knew that he would never let Gwen get the last laugh.

His phone rang. He picked up and answered. It was her again. It was always her. She was always nagging him. Asking him when he was going to finally marry that pretty little girl that he had met a couple of years ago. The truth was that he could care less for that twit. While she was happily planning their future wedding, he was seeing all kinds of women on the side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen took the cover off her dinner to see what kind of garbage they were trying to serve the matriarch of Crane Industry. Instead of finding any dinner under the cover she instead found a letter addressed her.

_Here's the thing Gwen. You're in here because you decided to ignore me. Now, you can spend the next 40 years in jail or you can do exactly what I say. Believe me Gwen, you have no one but me. Ethan will never let you use any Crane Lawyer to defend yourself against the great love of his life._

_Since you were stupid enough to involve your mother, she is also obligated to be my servant. To start with it's going to be rather time consuming to get the evidence against you. You'll be realeased tomorrow morning. Now for my payment, I expect every week on Monday's to be delivered 5 million dollars to an undisclosed bank account. If you are late one day, the deal is off. Every week, you are expected to deliver the money to me or else. Believe me, you do not want to test my patients. I'll not be lenient at all Gwen. _

_"Oh darling! Are you okay? Have you been forced to take on a girlfriend?" Rebecca asked._

"Mother, I've only been in here for a couple of hours. Besides, that I have my own cell." Gwen said.

"Darling I'm afraid I don't have good news. Apparently there's some really good pictures that show you starting the fire." Rebecca said.

"Mother, who else has seen those photos?" Gwen asked.

"Only Sam but they'll be public tomorrow after the Grand Jury. So, Ethan will see them and he'll know that you were behind the fire." Rebecca said.

"Mother it's okay. Ethan's never going to find out what happened that day." Gwen said.

"Gwen have you lost your mind. It's obvious that Theresa's kidnapper has it in for you." Rebecca said.

"Mother read this." Gwen demanded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure that a jury will reach an indictment against Gwen tomorrow Chief Bennet?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa I've seen the evidence. Gwen is certaintly guilty of murder. There's also a chance that she'll be charged with kidnapping." Sam said.

"How many years is looking at?" Theresa asked.

"Well, if she's found guilty, she's looking at 40 years for the attempted murder and 10 years for kiddnapping." Sam said.

"So basically she's looking at a life sentence." Theresa stated.

"You could say that." Sam said.

"I hope she gets put in jail for rest of her life." Theresa said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwen you can't be serious?" Rebecca asked.

"As you can see, I'm not going to be tried for anything. I'm going to get away with it all. Theresa is going to be terribly disappointed in the morning." Gwen said.

"Gwen you are a Crane. However, if it were only 5 million for one month I'd say didn't we luck out. But, this kidnapper knows what he's doing. He knows that 25 million dollars a month will be noticed by the Cranes. How are you going to make up a good enough excuse as to why you're taking 25 million dollars away from the Crane fortune. That's a lot of money Gwen. Ethan's going to realize what's going on. Then what are you going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Mother, if this kidnapper wants Theresa so badly, he's not going to let Ethan figure anything out. We'll be okay. You'll see." Gwen said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen really was a stupid woman after all. She was right about one thing, he wasn't going to let Ethan stop him from getting Theresa. But as soon as he had what he wanted, the jig would be up for Gwen. All her little lies and secrets would be exposed for all to know. She'd probably end up spending the rest of her life behind bars. But for now, that wasn't part of the plan.


	23. Protection

Rebecca thought her daughter was a lot of things. She knew she was cold hearted and a gold digger; after all, she was her daughter. While she knew that her daughter's own ignorance about the situations she placed herself in was sometimes so unbearable to deal with, she never thought her to be delusional. Well, when it came to Ethan that was a different story. But to think that she could honestly escape the publishing of certain pictures from the press made Rebecca think that maybe just maybe she should have had that girl locked up a long time ago. Not only was Gwen behind bars insisting that she was going to be free tomorrow but she really thought that she could steal such large amounts from Crane estates and get away with it.

Rebecca sat in front of her mirror brushing her long red hair. Her eyes were partly swollen from the crying she had been doing the previous night. After all this time, the harm that she had caused her daughter through the years was finally coming back to haunt her. Like her mother before, Rebecca had taught her daughter that lying, scheming, and marrying rich were the only happiness a woman could ask for in life. To be rich and above everyone else was how Rebecca grew up. The people she converted with had the same mind set. Yet her life was easier for her than it was for Gwen. Rebecca's parents could never form any sort of allegiance with the Crane family. While her mother never said it to her face, Rebecca knew that there was an air of disappointment in her mother's expressions that her daughter would never be a Crane by name. Being a Crane had meant so much to her parents. It meant billions of dollars in mergers that would enhance the family's importance in Harmony. Instead, by the time that Rebecca had officially met Julian, he was already promised off to the governor's daughter Ivy. From that day on, Rebecca was determined that Gwen would marry a Crane man. Whether that is Fox or Ethan didn't matter to Rebecca. At first, Rebecca thought that Gwen's only chance to marry a Crane would be Fox but it soon became apparent that his wild party life would not allow for him to consider marriage for many years to come. So, she became disappointed that Gwen would fall into the same predicament that she had found herself in when she was youth. She believed whole heartedly that Gwen would end up with any old rich man with no chance of making the proper connections for her future children. But then, Gwen met Ethan at boarding school. She had insisted that their relationship was a platonic one but Rebecca knew that the potential of a marriage between the two could be more than a possibility. So, like her mother, she began to plot and scheme for her daughter's future happiness. The affair that she had with Julian at his wedding once again was back on. If you could get a man into bed, you could force your will on him as much as you liked. Therefore, she began to fill Julian's head with the notion that Gwen was the perfect woman for Ethan. She was beautiful, sophisticated, classy, and above all else she was rich. How could Julian pass up a chance to marry his first born off to a woman with the credentials that Gwen possessed? That was the question that she had asked Julian over and over after one of their many passionate nights. Eventually, Julian could not resist Rebecca's influence and so he started inviting Gwen to more and more Crane outings. She was there for all of the Crane charity ball events. When the Crane's were hosting a ribbon cutting event for the new section of the hospital they help to built, Gwen was on Ethan's arm. Gwen came off as the girl next door who happened to be rich. The media loved her, the Crane's loved her, and the town loved her. Soon, Ethan realized that Gwen was the best choice for him and he also followed suit. For six long years they dated. They talked about their future wedding and the happiness that it would bring to all parties involved. Finally one summer day, Gwen came home to Hotchkiss manor with beautiful diamond ring on her left finger and all was finally right in Rebecca's little world.

Rebecca never counted on the fact that a housekeeper's daughter could persuade Ethan to abandon his love and duty toward Gwen. Rebecca had had a difficult childhood because of her mother's disappointments that her daughter couldn't perform to her high expectations. Yet Rebecca never had to deal with the embarrassment of being shafted for the daughter of such low stature. When Rebecca found out through another source, who found out through another source, that the Lopez-Fitzgerald family was on food stamps, Rebecca almost died from shear humiliation. If her mother were alive, she would have disowned her.

It would be all too easy to disown her daughter to let her take the fall for the past year's events. Though if she threw Gwen under the bus to fend for herself it would only bring more humiliation to the Hotchkiss name. Jonathan was already fuming at the prospect of Gwen going to jail for life. With his name already disgraced and his clients taking their money and going somewhere else, Rebecca knew that deep down she had to help Gwen wiggle out of this catastrophe. It was the only way to right the wrongs of such a troubled young woman. How they were to get past the non-pregnancy issue was still an enigma to Rebecca.

Like she had always done in the past when Gwen needed her to be the thinker in their plotting, Rebecca took charge in getting the money to pay the blackmailer off. Gwen thought that stealing the money from Crane Industry would be an easy almost flawless task to accomplish. It was as if she forgot that Ethan, Julian, and Alistair would just turn a blind eye to her actions. Gwen relied too much on the kidnapper's obsession over Theresa to be able to see what was right in front of them both. It was obvious that he wanted Theresa and Rebecca was more than willing to hand her over but what if he really wanted to hurt Ethan? There was a great possibility that he wanted Theresa because it meant that it was the surest way to Ethan's heart. After he got her, then what? Would he honestly leave Gwen and Ethan alone? Rebecca didn't and wouldn't take the chance that Gwen was just going to walk away a free woman to enjoy a somewhat comfortable life with Ethan Crane.

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Rebecca placed a call to her lover Julian. He listened intently as Rebecca told of Gwen's ordeal. She was being blackmailed and if Julian cared that Ethan stayed with a woman of the upper class than he would have to deliver the millions in order to keep their little charade going. It was all they could do to prevent Gwen from going to jail and from Theresa marrying his son. At first Julian was reluctant given the fact that the sum was so high but after a considerable amount of time had passed, he agreed to Rebecca's demands. By 8am that same day, 20 million was deposited to an undisclosed bank account.

It was around 10 am when Gwen was finally released from jail. Sam, Theresa, and Pilar looked on in dismay. The evidence that showed Gwen committing attempted murder was gone. There were no photos to release it was as if they never existed. With the evidence gone, Gwen was set free to go home. Rebecca was not only pleased with herself for saving her daughter she was relieved as well. As long as she lived, she would never allow Theresa and Ethan to reconcile. It was her duty as a mother to make sure that Gwen ended up with the man that she saw her future with even if he did want another woman.

Xxxxx

Theresa was in her apartment alone and worried. Gwen had tried to kill and probably had paid someone off to kidnap her as well. Now that she was free to go and the charges dropped, there was no way that she would be safe in Harmony for long. Gwen would try again and again to kill her. How long could she possibly stay in the Crane apartments without any harm coming to her? What if Gwen had already placed a call to one of the hit men working for Alistair Crane? She could be poisoned or shot within the next hour or so. Furthermore, she was pregnant with another man's child. The morning sickness and the pain had begun and the tension that it took on her body made her lethargic and mean spirited. Ethan believed wholeheartedly that she was raped by her kidnapper. But what if she wasn't? What if she had given in because she had given up on the fact of ever being found? At times, Theresa wanted to remember what happened to her in the previous year. She wanted to feel the fear, the struggle of surviving because it was the only way to overcome all that she had lost. At the same time there was always a thought in the back of her head that made her believe that maybe remembering would ultimately destroy her. She had given up the possibility of having a future with Ethan but what she couldn't concede to was the possibility that she had been unfaithful to him during the time she was kidnapped. If she did, she knew that he would never forgive her would never look at her the same. It was one thing to be forcibly parted from Ethan for good, but she could never live with herself if Ethan ever thought she was a slut.

Besides her worry over Gwen's release, Theresa had another problem on her hands and that was to decide what to do with her unborn child. After all she had been through; she was not ready to be a mother to a child. What if she had been raped? Could she ever look that child in the face and feel any ounce of love or compassion toward it? Theresa didn't believe that she could love the child if those were conditions of her unexpected pregnancy. Her mother disagreed with her position. She told her over and over that it was a sin in God's eyes to terminate her pregnancy. If anything she would raise the child herself if Theresa didn't feel like shouldering the responsibility. It would have been an acceptable idea if only there was the hope of never seeing the child again. However, that was not even possible. Theresa didn't want the child but she didn't want to kill it either. After Gwen was released from prison, Ethan called nonstop to apologize about his wife's crimes. He wanted for them to meet somewhere safe and quiet. He still believed that they could reconcile even if that meant that he had to still be married to Gwen. It was like he had never listened to her before when she had told him that she could never be his mistress. She was either to marry him or he couldn't be apart of her life. Those were the only options she would give him. Still, he refused to accept her demands. He went as far as to move into the apartment across the hall from her. It was for her protection he said. With Fox around and Gwen out of jail, Ethan wasn't going to take the chance that either of these two was going to get to Theresa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving home, Gwen found that her husband had abandoned her to live in Crane Apartments. She desperately wanted to go down there and drag him home but for the first time in long time, her mother had stopped her from doing such a thing. She told her that by going down there she would be causing a scene and not only that but she would drive Ethan further into Theresa's clutches. No, she had to stay at the mansion and play the dutiful wife. If anyone was going to put a stop to Ethan's behavior it would have to be his father. Julian insisted that he would make Ethan come back and do his duty to his family. He was married, he signed the contract, and he knew what he was doing. There was no getting out of it for Ethan. Julian wouldn't let Ethan disgrace the family anymore than he already had.

While Gwen was pleased with Julian's reassurances of Ethan's return she was not pleased that her mother had involved Julian in the blackmail. If the blackmailer ever found out about Julian's assistance, she was sure the price for her freedom would go up. Whoever he was, it was obvious that he wanted to own the Crane's. What if he could find way to do just that? She was already guilty of trying to murder Theresa she didn't need to be the reason behind the Crane's downfall on top of that.

She left the living area to go to her room for some much needed rest. As she closed the door behind her and approached her bed she found on her white and black comforter another envelope. Her breathing became heavy as she realized that he had access to her whenever he felt inclined to make contact. She slowly but carefully opened the envelope and found a syringe lying on the bottom. She pulled it out there was no liquid in the syringe. She found her self perplexed by the empty syringe. What could this possibly mean?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ He could see her confused look from his position in her closet. She didn't understand her role in the whole situation. She sat there pouring over the evidence that he had left her. Soon she would use that syringe on Theresa but it was too early to put his plan into motion. Right now he had to make his escape from her closet. It was never his intention to end up in Gwen's closet but the commotion from Ethan's departure and her arrival had left him no choice in the matter. _

_ He thought he was safe and that when she fell asleep he could walk out and down the hall to freedom but then he saw her dart up from her bed and make her way to the closet. For the first time he was sure that Gwen would find him. If she did, she would ruin his plans for sure. It was then he decided that if Gwen opened that closet, he would have to surely kill her. _


End file.
